For Those We Love
by Spirit Soldier
Summary: There are things people do for those they love. Protect them is obvious. But some would also die for their loved ones. And some are willing to change who they are to truly protect them. Watch Rick's and his group beginning development as they survived the world of the dead. Rick/Beth, few OCs (Formerly named The Walking Dead: Rick/Beth Remake. Bad choice of name.) Haitus.
1. Season 1 Episode 1

**Hello readers and welcome to my new story. Here's the Walking Dead fic I was talking about in other stories, and here's the first chapter. This is going to be a Rick/Beth fic, and we'll have a few Ocs on hear. The first will be introduce on this chapter. I hope you will all like this story. Enjoy.**

 **P.S. I'm going to make a Telltale the Walking Dead fanfic as well. And eventually, I'm going to merge the game and the TV versions together. It has been planned out in my hands for months.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own AMC The Walking Dead.**

S1 Episode 1

"So you're going to see the girl's family now?"

Rick look at his partner and best friend, Shane Walsh, when he heard him speak. He knew he was talking about Carl's babysitter and his girlfriend, Beth. "Yeah. She gonna introduce me and Carl to them at the weekend."

"Iwonder why she didn't introduce you sooner, after months of dating."

"Probably because I'm a thirty two year old man dating an nineteen year old girl."

"Most likely." Shane responded with a chuckle. The two then sat in a comfortable silence, eating their lunch in the police cars.

Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh are police officers, partners, and best friends. They joined the police when they were in their twenties and been best friends since high school. The two are different in personality, Rick being calm and thinks things through while Shane is a hot head and goes with his feelings, but even with their different personalities, they are like brothers to each other.

Recently, Rick has been dating a girl named Beth Greene. A blonde farmer girl with blue eyes. It started when Rick needed a nanny for his son, Carl, for when he's at work and when his ex-wife, Lori, is unavailable. She was living at her aunt's farm while going to a local college, and also looking for a job.

Rick needed a nanny for Carl whenever he's at work, so when Beth found out about the job, she took it. A few weeks later, the two started dating.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Shane spoke. "Did you have another confrontation? With Lori?" Rick sighed at the question. He divorced Lori a year after he meet Beth and two years now. They divorced because they argued (Well, Lori yells at him while Rick takes) so much that it was far from healthy, and after a while, Rick knew that they couldn't continue their marriage, even if he tried so hard to be reasonable with her. They agreed for them for Rick to be the main caretaker for Carl while she has him on weekends, but recently, they've been arguing about Beth.

"She still doesn't accept the fact that I'm dating Beth." Rick told him. "I try to be reasonable, but every time I do, she just gets more angry. She thinks that it will affect Carl in a bad way, even though he loves Beth's company."

Rick bit his lip, remembering what she said yesterday. "She said….she said she wonders if I even care about Carl anymore. She said that, yesterday, in front of our kid. When I was about to pick him up from school. Imagine that in your mind while you are sleeping in your bed."

Shane was silent. He didn't really know what to say about that, what advice to give his friend. Before either of the two could speak, they heard the radio calling about a police chase of two suspects nearby. The two of them quickly put up their lunch, with Shane throwing it in the trash as Rick drives.

The police chase ended with Rick getting a bullet in the chest.

-TWD-

It's been months since Rick got shot on duty. Months since the apocalypse started. Months since Shane failed to get Rick out of the hospital and started protecting Lori, Carl, and Beth.

And in all those months, Rick in comatose state. Only after two months when the apocalypse started, did Rick wake up.

Rick sat on the stairs that lead to Lori's house, confused, scared, and worried. When he woke up, the hospital looked abandoned. Outside, there were several dead bodies and an abandoned military post beside the building. And the thing that shocked him the most was a woman, with half her body gone, was moving and made some kind of weak rasping sound.

What happened while he was in the hospital? Why were there dead bodies outside of the building? Where did everybody go? Where did Carl and Beth go?

After he got out of the hospital, he went to Lori's house to see if she and Carl were there. He didn't find anybody there, but he knew they are alive. The missing scrapbooks and photos were the indication that they were alive, at least when they left the house. He hasn't went to Lacey Greene's farm yet, where Beth was staying at, so he doesn't know if she was dead or alive. He hopes she's alive somewhere. Out of everyone, he cared about her and Carl the most.

Rick got out of his thoughts when he saw someone walking on the streets. A person. An actual live person. Thank god, maybe he can get some answers on what happening.

He wave over to the man, to get his attention, causing the guy to walk over to him in a slightly faster pace. He wonders if this was the first time the guy saw someone as well, only for that thought process to stop when he heard a snap from behind him. He turn around to where the sound originated from...

Only to be met with a shovel in the face.

-TWD-

Rick slowly woke up from his unconscious state to see that he was inside a house. He turned to see the same boy he saw, an african american kid with short black hair, holding a baseball bat. Duane, he recalled, remembering someone saying his name. Beside him is another with short shaven blond hair and light blue eyes.

He felt a bit disheartened that neither of them was Carl, but pushed that feeling away when he heard someone speak from beside him.

"I changed your bandage while you were asleep." a deep male voice said. He turn his head to see the african american man he saw shoot the other guy. That made Rick tense a little, making notice that his feet and wrists are tied to the bed. If he was panicking, he hid it well. "What was the wound?" the man asked again.

Rick wondered why he's asking that, but answered. "Gunshot."

The man looked at him questioningly before speaking. "Anything else, other than a gunshot?"

"Gunshot ain't enough for you?" Rick said with a bit of aggression. His response was a knife pressed on his left cheek, making him tense. It was the blonde haired boy that did it.

"Look, I ask and you answer."

"It's only common courtesy right?" the boy finished sarcastically for the adult before taking the knife away from Rick's cheek. "He's asking if you got bit."

"Bit?" Rick asked in confusion. He would've question himself if he was in some strange coma dream, but he already checked.

"Yeah bit. Or scratched. Either of those?" the man asked. Rick replied by saying it was just a gunshot, as far as he knows.

He saw the guy feel his head to presumably check his temperature before retracting it. "You're not burning up. Fever would've killed you by now."

"I don't think I have one."

"Yeah, it would've been hard to miss." the man stated before pulling out his own knife. He threatened to kill Rick if he tried anything before cutting off the rope.

Rick hoped he would get some answers soon. Cause he's getting more and more confused.

-TWD-

Okay, now Rick knows what's happening now. And a part of him wished he didn't.

While he was in a coma, people was getting sick. News of cannibalism were on TV and newspaper until things started shutting down. The man, Morgan, called the things outside walkers, as in the walking dead.

If you get bit or scratched by one of them, you end up sick and then become like one of them. Morgan saw it happen, along with the two boys, Duane and Alex.

Speaking of the latter, he turned to the blonde haired boy, who is sitting on one of the couches while he, Morgan, and Duane are on beds. He wondered where the boy's parents is at cause it doesn't look like he is related to Morgan and Duane.

"I'm guessing you're wondering if I'm related to them or where my parents is at?" Alex suddenly said, startling the sheriff a little. Briefly seeing the startled look, he smirked. "I saw you glancing at me from time to time and doesn't take a genius to know why."

Hearing that, Rick spoke. "I'm actually wondering the latter. I can tell you're not related to Morgan and Duane, so where are your parents?"

The smirk disappeared from the boy's lip, being replaced with a scowl while Morgan and Duane gave him sympathetic looks. Now Rick is really curious.

"The man who helped bring me into the world abandoned me." Alex spat in anger. "I know that we hate each other a lot, so I'm not surprised. But because of that, he has free reign to do whatever he wants to my mom and sister."

Rick was a bit shocked at hearing that, but the shock quickly went away. Ge is no stranger to abuse of a wife, child, or maybe husband. Being a cop shows what horrible things people will do.

Alex, in the desire to change the subject, said, "Duane and I have a bet about how you got that gunshot wound. He thinks that you're a bank robber while I have a good feeling that you're in the law enforcement." Rick chuckled a bit at that while Duane looked at him for the answer. Morgan also look amused at how the kids are acting.

"Looks like you won that bet Alex." Rick said, still grinning. "Sheriff deputy."

Alex grin in victory. "Hah! Pay up Duane!" the boy grumbled before giving him a candy bar. Before anything else could be said, a car alarm suddenly hit everyone ears, causing them all to jump.

All playfulness was lost, with going to the window, Alex having a knife in hand. They all looked to see several walkers walking around the neighborhood. "Who do you think turned on that alarm?"

"Probably a walker that stumbled on the car." Morgan answered. "Should turn off after a few minutes."

Rick got a closer look at the walkers. A part of him didn't want to believe these people are dead. But seeing the lifeless eyes of those things erase any doubts in his mind.

-TWD-

After the night was over, Rick did several things to prepare himself to find Carl and Beth.

First thing was Morgan teaching him how to kill walkers. Then after going in Lori's house one more time, to show why he think she and Carl are alive, he brought Morgan and kids to the police station to get several guns. Plus get a hot shower, something they all enjoyed.

After that, he and Morgan went their separate ways while Alex joined. Rick wanted to go check the farm first to see if Beth and/or Lacey is still there. Then, go to Atlanta. Morgan will join him later, after he finished teaching his son how to shoot, while Alex decided to join Rick, to find his sister and mom.

Right now, they are at the farm, with both of them having a gun in hand. Rick was a bit surprised to see him have a gun, but after seeing him shoot when he took down a few walkers at the farm, he he decided not to make a fuss about it.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" Rick asked as they walked to the house.

"Trial and error mostly." Alex answered. "I found this gun at my house after I was left behind. Been using that to defend myself, along with the knife. The desire to helps learn a lot faster."

Rick snorted at that as he slowly open the door. "Beth? Lacey? Are you two in here?" He called out.

Alex shushed him, looking outside. "Don't call out so loudly. Noise attracts these things, remember?" Rick felt a bit embarrassed at being scolded by a kid, but nodded.

"Anyone in here?" Rick called out again, but quieter. After looking in the kitchen and living room, he went upstairs to check if they are their rooms. He first check Beth's room to no one in there. He then check Lacey's room, but this time, the room wasn't empty.

Standing in the room is a female walker, the sign that she was bitten was a bite mark on the forearm. Lacey Greene.

Rick's heart clench at the site as the undead Lacey saw him and snarled. "I'm sorry." Rick told her as she limp towards him. He shot her in the head before she could grab him.

He met Lacey a few weeks after he started dating Beth. She was a kind woman, if a little mischievous.

He heard footsteps behind and turn around to see Alex behind him. "I heard the gunshot." he said before looking at the corpse on the ground. "Is that..."

"That was her aunt." Rick answered. He hasn't seen Beth in the house, so hopefully, she might be alive somewhere. Maybe with Lori and Carl. "I'm going back to the car, to see if I can contact somebody."

Alex nodded. "I'll go raid this place for supplies. Doesn't look like anybody raided this place yet." With that, the two separated a bit. One searching for supplies while the other will try to contact someone on the radio.

-TWD-

Beth knew it was wrong. She knew her fantasies were wrong, that suicide was was a sin, but she can't help but keep thinking about it.

Whenever she was alone, when she isn't doing any chores or taking care of Carl, she thinks about the time she was in Rick's hospital room during the beginning of the outbreak.

She imagine instead of Shane barging in the room, she was alone with Rick on the hospital bed and a knife in her hand. She imagine herself slicing both her wrist and then crawling onto the bed with Rick. She imagine putting his arm around her shoulders and drifting off, dying in Rick's arms. That would've been the perfect, dying with the one she loves rather than be torn apart by a walker.

But that choice was taken away from her. When the military went in the hospital, Shane went in to get her and Rick. As he try to get him off the bed, something caused the building to shake and for the electricity to come off. It also caused Rick's heart to stop, according to Shane.

She refused to leave Rick's side, so Shane had to drag her out of the room. She still wish that the choice would be given to her, but she know that's not possible.

She can try to kill herself now, but what if Carl bump into her, dead? Or Sophia? Or Amy? These people have seen enough death already. So all she can do now is stare at the knife that was given to her longingly whenever she was alone.

Right now, she is watching a group of kids: Carl, Sophia, Louis, and Eliza. While the last two have not a family, Carl and Sophia both have lost somebody.

Carl often come to her for comfort whenever he dreams or thinks about Rick. They both lost the same person, so they take comfort from each other. Sophia, meanwhile, lost one of her family members or a friend.

When Beth first met her and her parents, it was still the beginning of all this. She saw both her and her mother, Carol Peletier, having red rimmed eyes, indicating that they lost someone. It didn't take much to know that both of them has lost someone close to them. Her father, however, didn't seem sad at all. More like relieved.

She was helping them do their homework when she heard static in the radio. Then she heard someone speaking in it, as well as everyone else. She saw her new friend, Amy, as well as Dale, Lori, Shane and others go to it. She and the kids also went to the radio.

As Amy try to contact that person, Beth thought to herself that voice sounds familiar. It sounds like Rick.

-TWD-

"Hello? Can anybody hear my voice?" Rick asked for the third time. "This is sheriff Rick Grimes calling on emergency radio, can anybody hear me?"

He waited for a couple of seconds before sighing and putting up the radio. He knew there was a small chance of someone answering, but had hoped someone would.

He thought about the undead Lacey. He wonder if he will see anyone else in his life as a walking corpse. His heart clench at the thought of Carl and Beth being one of those things.

He shook his head from those thoughts. He's going to see them both, alive and well. He should probably go find Alex, see if he found any gas.

"Rick." Speak of the devil and he shall appear. He turn see not only a grinning Alex, but a horse beside him, making Rick's eyebrows go up in surprise. "Found this guy at the side of the house." Alex said. "Figure we can ride him instead of the car. We don't need to scavenge for gas after every few hours."

Rick chuckled, walking towards the boy and the horse. "I agree with that plan." He smile as he petted the horse. He recognize the one that Beth and Lacey always ride whenever they had free time. "Hey girl, good to see you again." With that, Rick helped Alex up top on the horse and then got on from behind them.

Alex grin at his spot. "This is going to be fun. I've always wanted to ride a horse." Rick smile at the enthusiasm the boy is showing. For the short time Rick knew Alex, he always seem more mature than other kids. He's glad that he can still act like a kid.

"Let just start slow." Rick told him and the horse. "I haven't road this girl for months." Alex roll his eyes at that, though Rick can't see it.

"Whatever floats your boat old man."

"Hey, I'm not that old."

"Yeah, tell that to those gray stubbles you have there."

Rick and Alex continue their friendly banter with each other as the horse started moving. The banter stopped when the horse started faster, startling the two of them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy girl! Easy!" Rick exclaimed while Alex laugh in cheerfulness. Thus restarted the journey to Atlanta.

-TWD-

Empty. Deserted. A faint smell of death. Just like every other town or neighborhood Alex went through.

He and Rick finally got to Atlanta, but it wasn't what they expected. There no refugee center, no people here, no military, no CDC. Atlanta is just another abandoned city, with a couple of walkers at the road.

"Be sure to keep on watch for any herds." Alex said to Rick as their horse walks around the town. "Big cities like these usually have a lot of walkers, if they didn't get attracted to something." He felt Rick nod from behind him.

If he was honest to himself, he kinda expected Atlanta to be empty. No place can be safe with the walkers around the world. A refugee center right now is just a pipe dream people try to hold on to. Still, a part of him hope that there was one here, hoping that he could find his mother and his dear twin sister here, safe and sound. Not to mention his asshole of a dad ripped apart along with the way, that would've been a bonus.

Alex shook his head, filling himself with determination. He will find them again. And if that drunk is still alive, he will give him a hard punch in the face.

After a couple of minutes of traveling around, Alex spoke up. "We should probably warn Morgan and Duane that Atlanta is empty." Before Rick could say anything, the two of them hard something from above.

"Is that a helicopter?" Rick asked, voicing out Alex question. The two of them look up in the air, trying to locate the vehicle, before they spot it on the reflection of a tall glass boy.

"We need to try and gain it attention." Rick said, getting the horse to gallop to the helicopter. Alex knew what he was thinking. If they could flag the helicopter, maybe someone up there can take them to a refugee center. But they can't have the horse galloping around the city.

"Wait, Rick, slow the horse down before we run into a-" Before he could finish his sentence, the two of them and the horse ran into exactly what Alex fear would happen. A herd of walkers.

"Shit!" Alex exclaimed as the horse turned around to get away from the herd. Unfortunately, they were blocked by a smaller group of walkers. "Oh fuck me!"

The horsed panic, trying to find a way out of the herd of walkers that gather around them. Unfortunately, the herd of walkers started pushing the horse onto the ground, causing Rick and Alex to fall on the road. No walkers got to them yet, most of them focusing on the horse.

The two of them try to crawl away, but another group cut them up. They both decided to go into the tank to avoid getting eaten alive, with the walkers following them. They kept crawling to the other side until more walkers block that path. "Oh, give me a break you walking corpses!"

Rick pulled out his pistol while Alex pull out of his own pistols. "I take one side, you take the other." Alex nodded in agreement before the two started killing as many as possible. After a couple of shots, they both saw there's no point of trying to shoot them down.

Alex said 'Well, at least I went down fighting.' while Rick said 'Sorry Beth. Carl.', as the two of them point the gun at their heads. But before the two of them could shoot themselves in the head, they saw an opening under the tank. Without hesitation, the two of them went inside, Alex going first while Rick went second. Rick closed the hatch quickly before the both of them crawl away from the hatch.

Alex breath heavily, a bit freaked out from what happened. That was closer to death than ever got close to. "Well…." Alex breathed out, still feeling the adrenaline. "That was exciting."

Rick chuckled from his side. "I think it was more frightening than exciting." Alex snorted.

"The whole apocalypse is frightening. This added some excitement." Alex retorted, causing Rick to snort. He saw Rick grab a gun from a dead military man from beside him. Correction, undead man, Alex discovered when he saw it open it eyes and growl. He saw Rick point his gun at it and said a quick "Oh shit" before the shot got both of their ears ringing.

"Gah, you bastard!" Alex exclaimed, holding his ears in pain. He look around the tank with bleary vision before he and Rick saw an opened hatch from top. Rick quickly got up to the tank and close the hatch before any walkers could hear. During that, the ringing in Alex's ear finally died down. "Next time, warn me will you?"

"Noted." Rick said, looking around the tank. "Any ideas how to get out of this? You're the one with more experience in the apocalypse."

Alex snort. "Being stuck a tank with a herd of walkers trying to get in is something new for me." If only he knew how to work this tank, then maybe they can run them over. But unfortunately, he isn't born in the military and Rick's a cop, not a soldier like that poor fucker beside the man. "Unfortunately, I can only think of three options. Get out there and be ripped apart by those things, stay here and die of starvation or dehydration, or use that gun to put us out of our misery."

Rick look conflicted, trying to think of way to get out of here. Alex can't blame him. He want to get out of here, with all of his limbs attach, to continue the search for his own family, but he can't think of any way of getting out of this. The only way out of a painful death is with a bullet to the head or in the mouth.

The two just sat in the tank, contemplating on what to do, when they suddenly heard the crackle of a radio. The both of them look at the other side of the tank, to see the radio that was making that sound. "Hey. Hey dumbasses. Are the both of you cozy in there?" The cop and the kid stared at the radio, both thinking the same thing.

There are people. Alive people.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys like this story, as well as the oc Alex. The character gonna have some influence in the story, but he's not gonna be a Gary Stu, don't worry. He will have his flaws. I also got help from Pretty Racing for this chapter, so I think I did pretty well hear. Review your thoughts, favorite, and follow, and I will see you guys later.**

 **P.S. If you want more information about Alex, tell me on the reviews. If enough people wants it, I'll tell you the information in the next chapter.**


	2. Season 1 Episode 2

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we are going to have Glenn come save Rick and Alex before they all end up getting trap in another sticky situation. And Alex is going to do something that'll leave you all surprise. A idea I got from a Walking Dead story that was deleted. So, enjoy.**

 **Heads up: The first part of this chapter will be a chapter/dream.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own AMC The Walking Dead.**

S1 Episode 2

" _Come on, come on. Give me something." Beth muttered to herself before groaning. She was trying to call somebody on her phone, but there's no signal at where she's at. The rain didn't help her at all either._

 _Beth is at the middle of the road, with her car at the side. It broke down halfway through the drive and Beth was trying to call anyone to pick her up. But she has no luck getting anybody on the phone, and she standing outside, getting soaking wet._

 _As she was about to give up and wait in the car for the rain to clear up, maybe then she might get a signal on her phone, she heard the sound of a car coming towards her. That caused some hope, mixed with some trepidation, to come in her. Hope that she might get some help, and trepidation of somebody that might take advantage of her._

 _As the car got closer, Beth saw that it's a police car. That made the trepidation ease up a little, but not so much. What made it go all the way when the police car stopped and the person driving was revealed._

 _The police officer is a man, with white skin, a shaven face, and the king county police uniform. What really drew her in was his blue eyes that you can tell is full of kindness._

" _Hello there, ma'am." The policeman said to her, revealing the usual southern accent at Georgia. "It looks like you need some help here."_

 _Beth nodded, a small smile. "Thanks for stopping. I just need a phone to call my aunt so she can pick me up. The battery is dead in my car and my phone can't get service with this rain. Do you have a phone I can borrow?" Rick nodded before giving her his own phone. She smiled in thanks before dialing in her aunt's phone number._

 _The both of them were unaware that they will meet each other once again. Or this meeting started the attraction they felt with one another._

-TWD-

Beth woke up when she heard ruffling from the front of her tent. She tensed a little before relaxing when it revealed Lori. "Hello Beth. I'm wondering if you watch Carl for me while I go look for some more mushrooms." Beth nodded, making Lori give her a grateful smile before getting out of the tent.

It's still strange to Beth how civil Lori is being with her. Back then, Lori couldn't stand her since she was with her ex-husband. She always shouting at Rick for dating her and giving her glares. But now none of that is happening, most likely because she pities her.

As she went to get out of the tent, she thought about the dream she had. It was when she first met Rick, stranded on the road and unable to call anyone. Not only did he stop to help her out, but he stayed by her side after she called her aunt to pick her up. As they waited, they talked with each other. In the conversation, Beth found out about Rick needing to hire a nanny and she quickly volunteered. She needed to find a job anyway and she likes taking care of kids.

That meeting started the relationship the two had. The meeting that Beth cherished and dreamed up whenever she slept, along with any other memory now. It's better than the nightmares of the day when she left Rick at the hospital during this apocalypse, but it still painful to remember. "I miss you so much…." Beth whispered to herself as she walk out the tent, a lone tear escaping her eyes.

-TWD-

" _Hello, is anyone still alive in there?"_ The unknown person said in the radio. In a flash, Rick and Alex raced to the radio, and Rick responded with an 'Hello, hello?' after grabbing it. " _There you are. You had me worried. The kid is with you as well?"_

"Presents with no bite marks whatsoever." Alex said, joining Rick's side. "Can you see us right now? Where are you?"

" _Yeah, I can see you. You're surrounded by a herd of walkers. That's the bad news."_ Alex raisef an eyebrow. There's good news?

"There's good news?" Rick voiced out Alex thoughts. It was a minute before the said 'no', making Alex's and Rick's faces fall. So much for that. "Listen, whoever you are, we're a little concerned in here."

"Oh, man you guys should see it from here." The man said to them. "You'd be having a major freak out, if you aren't having one already."

"Got any advice for us?" Rick asked, nearly pleaded. After he asked, the man suggested making a run for it. "That's it? Make a run for it?"

"Um, did you forget the part where walkers are surrounding us?" Alex reminded him. "If we get out there, we'll be dinner for those corpses, if the horse didn't' satisfy them."

" _Look, it isn't as dumb as it sounds and I haven't forgotten about the geeks out here."_ The man said to them. " _I have eyes on the outside here. There is one geek still on the tank while the rest climbed down to join the feeding frenzy where the horse went down."_ Alex noticed that Rick flinched a little at the horse's fate. He guess that he knew the horse from his girlfriend. " _You two with me so far?"_

The two confirmed his question. The man then told them to to meet him at the corner alley way beside the fire station, which was two blocks away from the tank. He also told them to make whatever ammo they have count, which got Alex searching for any other ammo they could find. Luckily, he found a grenade. "Hey, what's your name?" Rick asked him.

" _Did you not hear me? You're running out of time."_ The man told him urgently. With that, Rick and Alex pulled out their guns, along with their melee weapons. Rick a small shovel while Alex got his knife.

"Here goes nothing." Alex said as Rick open the tank. Rick quickly hit the walker on the tank with his shovel, stunning it, before he and Alex jump out of the tank. The two started running towards the corner alley way, shooting any walkers that got to close, and they made in record time.

When they had their guns pointed towards the alley, they were only met with a guy. "Whoa, not dead!" He cried out as the guns was pointed at him. He looks to be asian or korean, with short black hair and a ball cap under it. "Come on!"

The two followed him in the alley, stopping at a ladder that leads to a ledge. Alex was the first to climb it, with Glenn next, and Rick last.

The three rest on the ledge to catch their breath. "So, are you the new sheriff in town? Come to ride in and clean up the town, with a sidekick at your side?" The man sarcastically, causing Alex to glare at him.

"Wasn't my intention."

"And don't call me a sidekick." Alex hissed at him. The guy shifted nervously at Alex glare and the fact that he has his hand on his gun.

"Yeah, whatever, yeehaw. You're still dumbasses." He said dryly, after gaining his composure back.

"Rick. Thanks."

"Alex. Same here, despite the sidekick comment."

"Glenn. You're both welcome." The man, now named Glenn, introduced himself before noticing one of the walkers climbing. Rick and Alex noticed it as well, and the youngest of the three males stare blankly at the walker. A walker climbing a ladder? He thought those fuckers are too dumb to do that.

"Oh no." Glenn sigh before looking up, a bigger ladder behind the three. "Well, on the bright side, it will be the fall that kills us." He look back at the two. "I'm a glass half full kind of guy."

"While those words are comforting, I'm not planning to die today." Alex said before climbing on the ladder. He's not going to die, and leave his family at the hands on of his 'father'. The three of them, after climbing the ladder, cross through the building to get to where Glenn is staying and opened the door to get inside.

Glenn pulled out his walkie-talkie. "We're back, but there are more geeks in the alley." True to his word, a couple of walkers are walking around the allie. But before they could notice them, two people wearing hockey gear came out with baseball bats and started beating them in the heads, as Glenn, Rick, and Alex ran up to the clothing store. As soon as they got in there, Rick was suddenly pushed onto a counter and had a gun pointed to his head by a blonde hair woman.

"Ease up Andrea."

"Put the gun down."

"Ease up? Are you kidding?" Andrea said in anger, not taking her eyes off of Rick. "We're dead because of this stupid asshole." Before anyone else could say anything, Alex cocked his gun at his head and pointed it at Andrea.

"You heard them, ease up and put it down." Alex said fiercely, his eyes turning icy blue. Andrea stared at him in disbelief, most likely because it was a kid pointing a gun at her. "Or pull the trigger, and see what happens. You'll have the same bullet hole in your head." The two of them stare each other down before Andrea reluctantly pull the gun away from Rick's head.

"We're all dead." Andrea said bitterly, glaring at Rick. "All of us because of you."

"I don't understand." Rick said in confusion. Alex is confused as well, wondering what the heck they are blaming them about.

The latino-american in the group pulled him along to the entrance, with everyone following. "Look, we came here in the city to get supplies. In order to do that, we need to be sneaky and tip-toeing in and out of places, not shooting up the streets making noises."

"Every geek from miles around heard the both popping up rounds."

"You just rang the dinner bell." Andrea said, and true to her words, several walkers are banging on the door, trying to get to them.

Alex tightened his hands into his fist while Rick looked pale. They saw one of them holding up a rock before banging it on the window, making cracks. Seriously, how the hell are these corpses doing this? Before anyone could say anything, everyone heard bullets from above them. "Um, who's the idiot up there?"

"Oh no, was that Dixon?" Andrea groan, ignoring Alex's question as all of them ran up there to see who's shooting. Whoever is the one shooting will get a bullet to their own head by Alex.

-TWD-

As everyone walked up stairs, Rick and Alex found out the names of the rest of the group. The african american man is named T-Dog, the african american woman is Jacqui, and the overweight latino-american is Morales. The one shooting up at the roof is Merle Dixon.

As they went through the door and got on the roof, Rick and Alex saw a redneck shooting down at the walkers on the road. "Hey Dixon, are you crazy?" Morales shouted at him, gaining his attention.

Merle merely laughed, facing towards the group. "You know, you ought to be more polite to a man with a gun." Merle sneered, jumping off the ledge. "Only common sense."

"Man, you're wasting ammo we don't even got!" T-Dog said, running up to him. "Just chill."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, it's bad enough that I got this taco-bender up on me, but now you're trying order me around?" Merle snorted at him. "That'll be the day."

"Man, do you have something to say to me?" T-Dog challenged. The others try to stop T-Dog, but he didn't listen. "What'll be the day?"

Merle grin. "Alright, I'll tell you Mr. You, it'll be the day I take order from a nigga." That caused T-Dog to throw a punch at Merle, but he missed and got smacked in the face with the butt of the rifle Merle is carrying.

"Hey, thats enough." Rick said, trying to stop Merle as he punched T-Dog, but ended up being knocked down to the ground by a punch from Merle. Merle set the rifle down, but before he could continue beating on T-Dog, Alex jump on his back and bit him on the shoulder.

Merle cried out in pain, before he threw Alex off his back. Unfortunately for the boy, he was thrown to the edge of the roof, and ended up off of it. He grabbed the edge with one hand before he could fall down.

Merle then pull his pistol and aim it at Alex's head, making the boy sweat a little. He heard Andrea pleading with him and Merle merely kept pointing the gun at him before calming down and slowly turning towards the other. "Looks like we had a little pow-wow here. Now let's talk about who's in charge." He said, and Alex saw him pointing his gun at the others. "Democracy time. Let's do a show of hands for all in favor of me in charge."

"Go to hell, you son of a bitch!" Alex called out to him from his position on the roof. He cried out in pain when Merle shot his hand.

Alex gritted his teeth as his hand started losing grip from the roof. He heard something going on at the roof, but he's too in pain to hear. ' _Me and my big mouth. Well, like Glenn said, it'll be the fall that kills me.'_ When he thought that, he felt his hand lose any grip he had on the roof. But as he fall down, someone grabbed his hand before he could hit the ground. Alex looked up in surprise and saw that it was Rick that was grabbed.

Rick grunted as he puledl Alex back up here. Alex collapsed on the roof after Rick got him back up here. "Thanks for the save Sheriff."

"Not a problem." Rick said, helping him up. "Just next time, watch your mouth and look where you're at before you insult someone. It may be the last thing you do."

"Yeah, I'm not someone who keep to himself." Alex said. "When I think, I will usually say it. Damn the consequences." That apocalypse didn't change that flaw and ain't going to any time soon.

-TWD-

Rick look around the clothing shop as he, Alex, and Andrea wait for Jacqui, Glenn, and Morales to come back from the sewers with, hopefully, I way out of hear.

After T-Dog try to signal the camp the others are staying that, Jacqui mentioned a sewer tunnel they could use when they were trying to think of a way out of here. Glenn and Morales are checking out the sewer, with Jacqui at the entrance to warn them if something happens. Rick, Alex (With a bandage up hand), and Andrea are staying at the store since they're the only ones with guns while T-Dog is still at the roof with a hand-cuffed Merle.

The three are silent, just watching over the entrance where the walkers are trying to get in, when Andrea spoke up. "Look, sorry for pointing a gun at you." She apologized, talking to Rick.

"We were all tense up. I don't blame you."

"But to be fair, you gave me a reason when you sent all those walkers on us."

"Would figuring out a way out of here pay you back?"

"No, but it'll be a start." Andrea at the boy, taking her eyes off the mermaid necklace for a moment. "The boy looks familiar. Like I seen someone that looks like him."

Rick look at Andrea in curiosity. "What makes him look so familiar?"

"The blonde hair and blue eyes for one." Andrea said, and Rick can see that she is trying to figure out where she has seen him from. "Also his facial appearance."

Rick thought about it. Andrea mention there's a camp they were gathering supplies for. Maybe Alex's family is over there? But he decided to keep that to himself for now. He don't want to raise the boys hope not. He look towards Andrea, who is staring at that mermaid necklace. "Interested in mermaids?"

"My sister is." Andrea answered Rick. "She likes a lot of magical creatures. Unicorns, elves, anything you can think of. Mermaids, though, she likes the most."

"Why don't you take it then?"

"There's a cop starring me down." Andrea joked, making Rick snort a little. Then she look a bit concern. "Do you think it'll be stealing or scavenging, if I take it?"

Alex enter in the conversation. "I don't think those rules apply anymore, since we're in the apocalypse." Andrea smile thankfully at Alex before taking the necklace and putting it in her pocket.

The good mood ended when they heard the glass break at the front door and they saw the walkers entering through the first door. The three gather to the door as Glenn, Morales, and Jacqui came back. Rick spoke to Glenn when he saw him. "Did you find anything in the sewer?"

"Not a way out of here, no."

"Well we better find one fast." Alex said, as the walkers started to bang on the next line of doors. "I don't want to end up on the menu for these things."

-TWD-

Rick wonder how many times he would be facing death. First a bullet to the chest, then being trapped in a tank, and now trapped in building. Considering how the world is now, he guess he'll be facing death a lot of times.

Rick look around the city, trying to find a way out, until he spotted vehicles at a construction site. "There's a construction site over there." Rick told the others. "They always keep keys inside the vehicle. If we can get to them, we can drive our way out of here."

"And how are we gonna pass the herd? Ask them nicely to move aside?" Alex snorted, looking at all the walkers. "Those vehicles won't matter if we can't pass them."

"But Glenn got us out of that tank."

Glenn spoke up this time. "That's because they were feeding, distracted."

"You think we can distract them again?" Rick suggested, looking at all the walkers. He isn't going to feed them any of the group, that's for certain. But maybe there are other types of distractions…. "What can they do?"

"They hear you, smell you, and if they catch you, they eat you." Morales summarized, and Rick picked up one of their senses. Smell.

"They can smell you?"

"Can't you?" Andrea questioned. "They're dead, we're not. The smell is pretty distinct." That when Rick got an idea. A crazy, suicidal idea that just might work.

Or end up getting them killed. But they don't have that many options to pick.

 **And that's the end of episode 2. Next up will be Glenn and Rick walking in a herd of walkers, covered in walker guts. Then the ruin of Rick, Carl, and Beth. Review this please, I want to hear your thoughts on the story (As long as they aren't flames), follow, and favorite and I will see you later.**


	3. Season 1 Episode 3

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we are going to continue the group's plan to get out of Atlanta, and then get to the reunion with Rick, Carl, and Beth. Also, there is gonna be a surprise for everyone. I hope you all will enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own AMC The Walking Dead.**

S1 Episode 3

"Rick, you are either the craziest or the most suicidal person I have ever met." Alex said as all of them look at the dead walker on the floor. All of them are dressed in lab coats, except for Alex since they didn't have one his size, and have gloves on. Rick's plan was to cover himself and Glenn with walker guts, and then walk through the herd of walkers. The guts will make them smell like walkers, making them think that they are one of them.

And it's a really big risk. If it doesn't work, Rick and Glenn will end up dead.

Rick chuckled at Alex's statement. "Maybe, but we got no other choice here." Around them, the others look disgusted about Rick was about to do while Rick prepare to hack the walker. As Rick was about to chop it up, he stop himself and put the axe down before looking through the walker's pocket. That confused Alex, as well as the the others. What is he doing?

Finally, Rick pulled out a wallet and look through it. "Wayne Dunlap." Rick read outloud. He then kept saying what was in the wallet, as well as any information he found about Wayne. "He used to be like us. Used to only worry about paying the bill or his job." Rick told everyone. "If I find my son and girlfriend, I'm gonna tell them about Wayne."

That made the mood somber. It's so easy to see them as flesh eating monster that you forget that they are human. But then Alex shook his head. It's the fact that you see them as monster that you are surviving anyway. If you kept thinking too much on how they used to be human, what would you do if have to kill one of them?

As Rick picked up the axe again, Glenn spoke up. "One more thing." He said, gaining everyone's attention. "He was an organ donor." It was a few seconds that everyone process the information given to them by Rick and Glenn. Then Rick started chopping up the walker and any somber mood quickly was replaced with disgust.

With every chop to stomach or leg Rick did the walker, the more the group cringe and/or groan in disgust. Alex cover his nose at the smell of that corpse. It is even worse than the outside.

Now Alex is really glad that he isn't able to go. He can't imagine what Rick and Glenn are going through as everyone started to rub the guts on them. Glenn look closed to hurling as the guts are rubbed on his jackets. "Just think about puppies and kittens." Rick suggested.

"Dead puppies and kittens." T-Dog said, and that did for Glenn. Glenn hurled up any food he had at the corner of the room while everyone gave T-Dog a dirty look.

Andrea spoke up. "Seriously? That was cruel."

"Next time? Let the cracker beat his ass." Jacqui said in a bit of anger, referring to Merle when she said cracker. T-Dog apologized as Glenn finished barfing. Alex chuckle a little. He feel really bad for Glenn. Everyone stepped back as they gaze on the bloodied Rick and Glenn.

"So, do we smell like them?"

"Oh yeah." Andrea answered Rick, trying best not to gag.

"Good." Rick said with a nod. "As soon as we get the truck, come down so we can pick you up. Be ready."

"What about Merle Dixon?" Rick's answer to T-Dog's question was taking the key from his pocket and then tossing it to the black man. Rick picked up the axe once again before looking at the corpse.

"We're gonna need more guts." Everyone groan as Rick started chopping up the walker again.

-TWD-

After Rick and Glenn went outside to walk in the herd, everyone went back to the roof. As most of them went to locate Rick and Glenn, T-Dog grab the walkie-talkie to try and contact the people from their camp.

"Yo, this is T-Dog! Can anybody hear me?" T-Dog called out

" _Hello? Reception is bad on this end, but we can hear you."_ A voice called out, surprising Alex. He thought the damn thing wouldn't work.

"Shane, is that you?" T-Dog asked before speaking more. "We're trapped in a department store. There are walkers, hundreds of them. We are in some deep shit." He waited to hear any confirmation, anything, but all he heard was static. "Damn it, lost the signal!"

"Don't worry, if Rick's plan work, will see them again." Jacqui said before looking at Morales. "Do you see them yet?"

"Yeah, I see them." Morales said as he gaze at the cloaked Rick and Glenn.

"The fucker is out there with the keys on him?" Merle asked, worry in his voice. Alex laugh when T-Dog pull out the key and wave it in front of the redneck, taunting him. That was cruel, but well deserved in Alex's opinion.

Hope rises as all of them spotted Rick and Glenn in the herd. They are halfway to the construction, they are nearly there. But that hope was soon vanished when they heard the thunderstorm.

"Oh come on." Alex groaned, before glaring up at the sky. "Hey! Mother nature! Can you choose a time not to fuck with us?!" He shouted at the sky, shocking the others.

"Aex!"

"What? I'm frustrated." Alex said to Jacqui as Merle laugh at the boy.

"If that kid didn't bite me in the shoulder, I might've actually liked him." Merle cackled. Everybody ignored his laughter.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that the rain will pass quickly." Morales said, though he sounded doubtful. They waited anxiously as Rick and GLenn kept walking and as the guts are started be washed away from the rain.

They know that the smell was completely washed off when a walker ran towards Rick. Luckily, the man was prepared and presented the walker with an axe to the head.

"Come on, come on, come on." Morales pleaded under his breath as Rick and Glenn ran from the herd. "Yes, almost there!" Everyone saw them leap into the gate and got away from the walkers.

"Those crazy bastards made it!" Alex said with relief. The relief was washed away when he saw that the walkers broke through the fences. He saw Rick and Glenn drove the other side of the city.

"What are they doing?"

"Are they leaving us?"

"No, come back. Come back." Andrea pleaded while Alex is trying to figure what are they doing. But then realize if they try to come here with all these walkers following them, then they would end up dead as well.

"I think they are trying to form a plan that will stop those walkers from following them." Alex told the others, gaining their attention. "If they try to get us while they follow the truck, they might swarm us if they spot us." Everyone digest those words in after Alex finished speaking.

"Why didn't we think of that?"

"Cause I'm probably the only one with a calm mind." Alex said to Andrea. Plus, despite only knowing Rick for a few days, he know the former cop isn't the type to abandon others.

He thoughts and his statement was reinforced when he heard the sound of a car horn, as well as saw the truck coming towards them while a red car is leading the walkers away. "All right, let's go." Morales said, and all of them started getting their things and heading down.

Alex, Morales, Andrea, and Jacqui all made it to the garage, in record time. Alex noticed two people missing in their small group. "Where's T-Dog and Merle?"

"They're coming." Andrea said to him. We then heard the sound of loud car siren that is going farther and farther away.

"The walkers broke through!" T-Dog said in panic as he came in the garage. That was when he heard the garage door knock and all of us started pulling the chain until it opened, revealing Rick inside the small truck. Everyone hopped in the car, with Alex going to the shotgun of the seat.

Everyone was silenced as they try to calm their beating hearts. Some of them look at T-Dog, wondering why Merle isn't with them. "I dropped the damn key."

"What about Glenn?" Alex asked Rick. Before the man could answer, they heard a siren coming towards them and saw Glenn driving a red dodger, with him cheering happily in it.

"I think he's fine." Rick said, with him laughing. Alex laugh a little as well, along with Andrea, Morales, and Jacqui.

"At least somebody is having a good time." Morales said before looking at Rick and T-Dog. "Don't blame yourselves about what happened to Merle. Nobody is gonna miss him." He told them. Then said something in an after thought. "Well, maybe except his brother Daryl."

"Wait, that dude got a brother?" Alex said, whirling to Morales. When he nodded, he groaned. "Oh just that fucking perfect. Another shoulder I'll have to bite."

Jacqui frowned. "Where did you learn such language young man?"

"Blame the thing that's genetically my father."

-TWD-

Soon, the scavenging group, plus Rick and Alex, finally made it back to the camp. Andrea and Jacqui quickly went out of the van, with Andrea embracing her sister.

"Come on you two. Come meet everybody." Morales said to both Rick and Alex. As Morales went out to reunite with his family, two kids and his wife, Rick and Alex slowly got out of the car.

As they got out, Glenn told them how they escaped the herd in Atlanta. "A new guy helped us out of there."

"Yeah, crazy man that got into town, with a kid with him. Made a insane that amazingly worked." Morales said before calling out to them. "Hey helicopter boy! Alex! The both of you, come on!"

As Rick walked over to the group, he saw somebody he never guessed he would bump into. His best friend and partner in the police field, Shane Walsh. Shane looked just as stunned to see Rick as well, from the looks of it.

Before he could say anything, he heard one that nearly made his heart stop. "Dad!"

-TWD-

When the group came back, Beth went to put up the laundry. She knew that if she watch Amy and the Morales family reunite with their own family she might feel some jealousy, so she went back to do the laundry. She was put up the dry clothes in the van when she heard Carl yell, "Dad!"

Beth froze. It couldn't be. Is she daydreaming again? She pinch herself to see if she was, but after she did, she still heard all the commotion. Her hands was shaking a little as she slowly walk out of the RV.

The first thing she saw was Lori with shocked look on her face, like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Then she looked towards where everything was happening and then her heart stopped.

It was Rick. Rick Grimes, in his uniform, kneeling on the ground with his arms around a crying Carl, and Shane walking towards them, grinning wildly. She rub her eyes, trying again to see if this was some cruel illusion, and after clearing her eyes, she saw Rick speaking to Shane, still holding on to Carl. Then she saw Shane gesturing towards her.

Beth didn't realize she was running toward him until Rick caught her. He still have one hand on Carl's head, but he's standing up have one free hand wrapped around her. If Beth still thought he is an illusion, she doesn't now, because he feels so real, so alive, that she broke down sobbing. Rick must've let go of Carl cause he wrapped his other arm around her and hugged her tighter, burying his head into her hair.

"Shane told us that you were dead." She heard Lori voice from behind her. She felt Rick lift his head to look at Lori, but she didn't let go, afraid that Rick will disappear if she did.

"I might've, if I didn't had some help." Beth hugged him tighter at the sound of his voice. It was glorious to hear it again. "A man, as well as his son and another child that was with him helped me when I woke up in the hospital. Speaking of which, Alex! Come meet my family!"

Beth saw Rick use his free hand motion over to a kid with blonde hair, light blue eyes, and two pistols on him with a knife in his boot. Alex waved at them all with a smile on his face. "Coming Officer Friendly. I would've come sooner, but I didn't want to ruin the family ruin." Alex was about to say something else when he suddenly stopped, his smile wiped off and was replaced with a shock look. "Holy shit…."

Beth, curious at what stopped him, turn her head to see the Peletier family all have similar shock looks, including Ed. Then she heard two words from Alex that gave her another shocked look to today. "Mom? Sophia?"

-TWD-

This day and yesterday is just bombarding him with surprises. First, a cop told him that he woke up from a coma and found the world like this. Then he traveled with said cop and end up bumping into a herd of walkers. After that, they met with another group and he was nearly thrown off the roof. And finally, Rick managed to reunite with his family after escaping Atlanta.

But none of them compared to the shock he is feeling right now.

"Mom? Sophia?" Alex spoke out loud, not believing what he was seeing. He has been looking for those two all these weeks, from neighborhood to neighborhood, and now, after surviving a herd of walkers in a large city, he suddenly found them.

He saw her sister run up to them, with his mother not far behind. In seconds, he started running as well before colliding with Sophia, holding on her tightly. He felt tears on his shoulder and hear her sobbing, while clutching just as tightly as he is doing. He also feels some tears coming out from his eyes and he didn't bother to hold them back.

Soon, his mom joined the hug and wrapped her arms around both of them. "You're alive." He heard his mom breathe out, sobbing as much as his sister is. "You are really alive."

Alex laughed a little, tears pouring out. "It will take a lot more than corpses for me to get killed." He told both of them, feeling more happy than he did in his entire life. He was reunited with his family. With his mother. With his twin sister.

"Wow, there are goddamn reunions all around." He heard someone say with a small laugh.

-TWD-

"After we got out of the police station, I joined up with Rick to find you and mom." Alex said to his sister. It was night, and he and Sophia got their own tent while his mom had to share one with Ed. He frowned a little at the thought of his biological father, who was glaring at him after getting out of his shock, but wipe away the frown.

He and Ed never got along, with Alex defending his sister and mother as much as he could. He made sure the man doesn't touch his sister as well, making the man take his anger out on him. "We traveled to Atlanta, to see if there was a refugee center, but it turned out there was only an army of corpse waiting for us. Luckily, Glenn helped us and then we escaped with the other survivors."

Sophia smiled, grabbing his hand. "And before that, you survived with all the monsters around?" Alex nodded to her in response.

"Yeah, I did, but I don't I would've survived if I didn't bumped into Morgan and Duane." Alex said, turning his head towards her. "No matter I could get, I'm still a kid. And most of those things used to be adults, so they have the size advantage. I can't tell you how many times Morgan saved my back during those weeks."

"Well I'm glad he did." For the second time today, Sophia hugged Alex tightly. He felt tears come out of his sister's eyes and onto his shoulder. "I missed you so much Alex."

Alex wrap his arms around his sister, closing his eyes. "I missed you too Soph." He whispered tenderly as his sister sobbed on his shoulder again. "I always searched for you and mom, looking anywhere I can go to, and hoping I can reunite with you guys. I hope every day that Ed doesn't hurt either of you or that you don't end up walker food."

He let Sophia cry until he heard sniffling after a few minutes. The two stayed silent before Sophia spoke up again. "Why don't you ever call him dad?" Alex sigh with a little frown.

"We both know that he doesn't act anything like a father Soph." Alex said firmly. Soph was the nickname he used for her ever since they began speaking. He used it often whenever he talks with her. "I'd rather die than call him dad." He felt Soph clutch him tighter at the last word.

"Let's not talk about dying please." Alex chuckle a little at that.

"Sorry Soph." With that, the two of them went to sleep, not bothering to remove themselves away from each other. For the first time in a while, the two of them slept with smiles on their faces.

-TWD-

Beth was laying down on her cot as Rick is telling Carl goodnight. She have her own tent, next to Lori and Shane's tent. Carl sometimes spends the night with her whenever Lori and Shane wanted to spend alone ti- Oh god, how Rick is going to react to that?

She shook her head; it isn't her place to tell Rick about them. She'll let Lori and/or Shane tell when they feel like it's time for them too. Beth turned as she heard Rick come in, finished tucking Carl into his cot in Lori's tent. He is holding borrowed clothes from Shane and is smiling widely. "I still can't believe you're here with Shane and Carl….and Lori." You can hear the disbelief at the last part.

Beth smile softly back at him. "I think she felt sorry for me. Shane had to….drag me from the hospital. I didn't want to leave you. I was a useless crying mess when Shane showed up with me and she even gave me a hug when she saw me. Plus, I think she appreciated having the extra eyes on Carl."

Rick got onto the cot and pull her into another embrace, with Beth happily sinking into his arms. And then, he start kissing her, one of the things she missed with him.

He started slow, just relishing the feeling of her lips again, but Beth felt her hysteria rising again. She feels like this was still a dream, that she would wake up in a minute and Rick would be gone, causing her to be along again. But she push those thoughts away. This isn't a dream, Rick is here, alive and well and with her. She deepened the kiss, opening her mouth and drawing her tongue into hers. Rick's hands snuck underneath her shirt and ran up the smooth skin of her back.

Through the whole night, Beth was in a pleasant haze, actually feeling alive. She had been walking around in a cloud of misery, numb with pain and feeling half alive. But now, she really feel alive.

It's a feeling she hope will never go away again.

 **And that's the end. So, did the fact that Alex family is the Peletiers? Or did some of you figure it out? Also, if you're wondering who said that there were reunions all around, it was Shane. Next up, Alex and Rick are gonna meet the other Dixon brother, and then Rick is going on a mission to rescue Merle. Something that Shane, Lori, nor Beth will like. Review, favorite, and follow this story please, and I will see you guys later.**


	4. Season 1 Episode 4

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we're going to introduce Daryl Dixon, one of the most popular characters in the series (If some of you didn't know that). Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I do not own AMC The Walking Dead.

S1 Episode 4

When Beth woke up, she thought that the last few months was a horrible nightmare. Her face was pressed against Rick's chest, with the man having a light snore. But then she saw the tent walls, crashing that thought. They're still camped outside of Atlanta and the dead are still walking.

But it doesn't seem so bleak anymore. In fact, Beth never felt more giddy. She crawl up to Rick before giving him a kiss. The man slowly awake before kissing Beth back. "I miss that."

"Same." Beth murmured before resting on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a bit before Beth spoke up. "As much as I like to stay here, when need to get up."

Rick nodded in agreement to that. "You're right." The two slowly got up before changing into their clothes. As Beth dress up, she notice Rick is in thought.

"What you're thinking about Rick?" Beth asked. The only response she got was a chaste kiss and a whisper of 'later'. With that, Rick walk out of the tent.

Beth was a bit concern, but she shook it off. She is sure it isn't anything bad.

-TWD-

"You seem happier lately. Not so gloomy and depressing." Amy said to Beth, as the two help out with the laundry. "Does it have to do with a certain officer that came back from the dead?"

It was the day after Amy's sister, along with the other scavenger groups (Except Merle) and two more, got back to the camp. She was surprise, along with everyone else, that the police officer iss Carl's dad and Beth's boyfriend, while the boy is Sophia's twin brother and Carol's son. Even more surprised when she heard about Rick's and Alex's separate journeys, during the campfire last night. Rick waking up from a coma that came from a gunshot, while Alex traveled alone in the apocalypse until he met two people. Both people searching for their family.

Beth smile as she hang the clothing, nodding to her friend. "At first, I thought he wasn't real. Something my mind conjure up, or maybe a dream." Beth said softly. "But after touching him, feeling him after so long, I knew it wasn't. I didn't think I would see him again."

"Well it shows that even good miracles can happen in the apocalypse." Amy joked a little. But really, she is happy for her friend. Ever since the two met each other with the other survivors, she had been trying to get Beth to crack even a small smile. There were a few successes, but they were smile. Now, seeing the girl glowing like she's on top of the world, make Amy wonder how much effect the former officer had on Beth.

Before she could ask that, the man himself walked towards her and Beth. "Beth, can I speak to you for a second?" Beth nodded, joining Rick side and latching onto his hand as they walk to a place to talk. Amy sighed, a bit jealous of Beth. She hope to find someone like Rick.

-TWD-

"Come on, Alex! I want you to meet my new friends." Sophia said, pulling her brother along. After the two of them awoke, Alex look around the camp. He talked with some of them, such as Dale, Amy and Andrea, and Glenn. He had to keep himself from laughing at the grumbling korean when the others started pulling off car parts. Now, Sophia decided to introduce him to the friends she made at the camp.

"Okay, okay Soph. No need to drag me around." Alex said, laughing a little. The two continue walking until they spotted three kids. One Alex recognize as Rick's son, Carl Grimes. A brown haired boy with the same blue eyes as his father's. The other two kids are Morales' children, the both of them having black hair and looks hispanic american. The girl looks to be the oldest while the boy looks to be the youngest of not only her sister, but the rest of the group of kids.

Sophia wave at all of them. "Hey guys. I like you to meet to meet my brother, Alex." The boy in question gave all of them a two finger salute at them.

"Yo." Alex said, before looking at Carl Grimes. "I already know of you, Carl Grimes. Rick talked about you and Beth during our travel to Atlanta."

Carl smile brightly at that. "And dad talked about you last night, before we went to bed. Thank you for helping him. Really" Alex shrug, not knowing what to say. Morgan did most of the work, healing Rick up. He just helped out where he could. Patching yourself up during one of your father's beatings give you some form of experience.

"And what about you two?" Alex said, looking at Eliza and Louis. "I know your last name is Morales, but not your first names."

"My name is Eliza Morales." The girl introduce herself, before putting a hand on her brother's shoulder. "This is my brother, Louis. We heard a few things from dad about his trip."

"Meaning we spy on him while he talked." Louis grinned, making Eliza push head down. Louis merely laugh it off and escape her grasp.

"Cheeky brat." Eliza muttered before looking at the Peletier twins. "Yeah, we did. We heard that you bit the shoulder of the mean guy, Merle."

Alex grin. "What can I say? The guy was asking to get bit. Whether by walkers or me is up to you" That got laughter from the group of kids. "So, are you guys planning to do something? Or did you want to know the new kid?"

Carl was about to speak when Eliza hushed him. "Do you guys hear that?" Eliza whispered. They were wondering what she was talking about when we started hearing some kind of smacking sound. Alex stiffen at the familiar noise. Oh shit….

"Yeah, I hear it to." Carl said, jogging into the forest. "Let's go check it out." Before Alex could stop any of them, or say otherwise, the others followed Carl in the forest.

"Wait, guys! Don't!" Alex whispered fiercely before he groan. He got out of the pistols from his holster (He made sure no one saw them, especially his mother), before following the others quickly. When they all finally got to where the chewing sound is coming from, all of them (Except for Alex) screamed.

The site they stumbled on is a walker, feeding on a dead deer's neck.

-TWD-

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Beth asked when she and Rick got to a secluded spot. Rick mentally prepare himself for the conversation, a habit he formed whenever he gonna bring news to people. Come with being a police officer, also if you married Lori.

"I've been thinking." Rick said slowly to Beth. "About Merle Dixon. Remember when T-Dog said he put chain locks around the door that lead to the roof?" Rick can see the conclusion forming in Beth's eyes.

"You think Merle Dixon is still alive?" Beth asked, getting a nod from Rick. "And you're thinking about rescuing him?" Rick nodded once again.

"It's partially my fault that he still up there." Rick said to her. Before she could interrupt him, Rick hold out his hand. "I know I didn't have much of a choice, but the fault is still there. I don't know for sure if he still alive, but I gotta to try." After that, he stayed silent to hear what Beth want to say. He want her to support his decision, but he doubt it.

It was confirmed when Beth spoke. "Rick, I understand what you're saying. And I understand that you don't want to live with that." Beth said, closing her eyes before opening, reflecting her concern and fear. "But you just got back to me and Carl. What if something happens while you attempt the rescue? I don't want to-"

She was interrupted when the two of them heard screams. The two turn to where the screams come from before running there, along with several other adults.

Rick saw Carl, Sophia, and Morales' children run up to them, before they hug their individual mothers. Rick and the other men went to see what spook them when they saw Alex pointing a gun at a walker, which is feeding on a deer.

"Glad you guys showed up." Alex said, slowly stepping back. "I didn't want waste a bullet, nor draw sound around the place. One walker is good enough for me." Rick didn't say anything, he just slowly an advance to the walker with a baseball bat, with Shane, Glenn, and Morales with him.

The four slowly went up to the walker, until it finally notice all of them. It got up with a snarl and was about to reach out to one of them when Glenn hit it in the back, sending it stumbling on the floor.

Soon, the four started beating on the thing until Dale came in and whacked it's head off. After that, Alex slowly walk to the body, bending down to it. "Congratulation you guys. You hit every single part of the body, except for its head. Amazing."

"Shut up Alex.." Glenn muttered, a small embarrassed blush on his cheek. Rick and the others look a bit sheepish as well before they got more serious. "Why is the walker up here? It should be down in the city."

"The is first one we've seen in the mountain." Dale replied, pointing out the obvious. "They never come this far up the mountain."

"Well, they're running out of food in the city." Shane said. Rick knew that this will be bad. More walkers might come up here, and right now, they don't have that much guns or ammo. If they did, Rick would've saw the scavenger group with more guns at Atlanta.

Another reason he wanted to go back to Atlanta. His bag of guns are probably still out of the streets. If he can get those, the group will have a better chance of defending themselves from a group of walkers. Not only that, but the walkie talkie is still in their as well, the only way he could contact Morgan. If he doesn't get it, Morgan and Duane might walk into a death trap.

In the corner of his eyes, he saw Alex's mother, Carol, coming over to them and then fussing over the boy. Rick snorted a little at how disgruntled Alex looked. He stopped focusing on them when he heard crackling sounds in the forest, making everyone tense. Rick ready his bat, ready to face another walker (or possibly a group), but instead of that, it was a man, carrying a crossbow.

The man looked dirty, with short brown hair, a mustache, and a small patch of hair on his chin. He's wearing a gray, no sleeved shirt, with some dirty jeans with it. From the looks of it, this must be Merle's brother, Daryl Dixon. And right now, he looks angry.

"Son of a bitch. That's my deer!" Daryl cursed, walking around the two corpses. "Look at it, all chewed up by rotten! Disease ritten! Poxy bastard!" With each word, the hunter kicked the body of the walker.

"Settle down son. That's not gonna change anything."

"Oh yeah? What do you know about it old man?" Daryl said, walking up to Dale. "Why don't take your straw hat and go in someone else's business?"

"Yep, that definitely his brother." Alex whispered to Rick as Daryl kept talking a bit more. Rick agrees with the boy, seeing the similarities in looks and personalities.

"What do you think, can we cut around it?" Daryl asked the group. "Get the part that isn't chewed up?"

"I wouldn't risk that." Shane said with a bit of a grimace.

Daryl sigh. "Well that's a damn shame." He then shrug, losing that anger for that, before picking up some dead squirrels trapped in snares. "Well, got a couple of squirrels. Thought we can cook them up."

With that, he went back to the camp, calling out for his brother. Rick and others shared some looks, knowing this isn't gonna be good.

-TWD-

And their thoughts turned out to be correct. When Rick told him what happened, it ended up with Alex on his back, Carol and Sophia at his side, and Shane putting Daryl on the chokehold. When Daryl processed what Rick told him, he attempted to punch. Rick dodge it, and he and Shane went to subdue him when he pulled out a knife. That's when Alex jump on his back and bit on his shoulder, like he did with Merle Dixon. Let just say that Daryl was not expecting that.

"I would like to have a calm, rational, discussion on this." Rick told him while Shane still choke holding the hunter. "Can we do that? Can we?" When Daryl gave a nod from his hold, Shane released him.

"What I did to him was not on a whim." Rick continued, after Daryl got up. "He was putting all of us endanger, acting reckless."

"Don't blame Rick for all of this." T-Dog said, joining the conversation. "I had the key and dropped it." Rick wasn't surprised by what T-Dog admitted. Last night, during the camp, T-Dog wanted to be the person to tell Daryl what happen. He didn't want to hide from him.

"You couldn't pick it up?"

"It was dropped inside a pipe." T-Dog explained. "There was no way I could get it."

Daryl turn away from him in anger. "If you think it make me feel any better, it doesn't."

"Then how about this?" T-Dog replied back. "Before I left, I lock the door to the roof with a padlock. No walker can get through there if they tried. Your brother can still be alive."

"That's gotta count for something." Rick said to the hunter.

Daryl wipe his eyes, facing away from everyone. "To hell with all of ya'll!" Daryl shouted, his voice strained. "Just tell me where he is, so I can bring him back!" Rick was about to replied when he heard Lori speak up.

"You're going to show him, aren't you?" Rick resist sighing, turning his head to Lori. Despite the two being divorce, there are still times Lori knows Rick's thoughts and vice versa. These are one of them. He also notice Beth and Carl staring at him, waiting for his answer.

"I'll take you there, help you get rescue your brother." Rick told the man. He isn't the kind of guy to let a man die if he could do something, especially if it's somehow his fault. He can't live with leaving Merle to the walkers without trying to rescue him.

-TWD-

"Are you sure okay? No bruises or scratches, anything like that?"

"Mom, I'm sure I'm alright." Alex said to his mother, resisting the urge to groan in annoyance. In these past weeks, he forgot how much of a worry wart his mother can be. He is now reminded of that fact, after Carol brought him to a tent to check up on him. Also yesterday, when she noticed his bandaged up hands. "Beside, I had worst than scratches before we left home, you know that."

His mother flinch at that. Before the apocalypse, Ed used to beat his mother several times. At age six, he got the same beatings whenever he protects his mother. The two of them also made sure his attention is focus on them to make sure he doesn't do anything to Sophia. Alex didn't like the looks he give his sisters sometimes, especially when his mom gave him the talk.

His mother spoke up once again, but changing the subject. "And by the way, why do you have a gun with you?" This time, Alex did groan. He was hoping his mother will forget about that tiny detail, but his hope was for naught.

"Well, I couldn't survive alone with nothing mom." Alex told her honestly. "And the dead isn't bias to children. Anything with a heartbeat, they will try to eat. So I needed something to fight back."

"Well, now that your back with me and Sophia, you don't need the guns."

Alex knew that she was gonna say that. But he's not about to give up his gun. "Yes I do mom. The walkers are gonna come up here and I can't defend myself with just a knife."

"You don't need to defend yourself anymore."

"Yes I do!"

"I can protect you and Sophia, with the help of the rest of the adults."

"You're not gonna always be near me mom and you know it!" Alex retorted, making her flinch. "Ed left me high and dry first chance he got, without you having a chance to stop it! I had to defend myself for first weeks of this damn apocalypse before Morgan and Duane found me! So you definitely know that you're not gonna be here to protect me or Soph 24/7!"

By the time he finished, he noticed tears coming out of his mother's eyes. "I am so sorry Alex. I didn't think Ed would do something like that." The boy sighed. He shouldn't have yelled like that.

"Don't apologize for something you couldn't control." Alex said to her softly. "You know that bastard hated me with a passion, after I stopped him from hurting you more the first time." Alex got up, rubbing his bandage hand. "I gotta go talk to Rick before he goes. Need to give him something to help him out on his rescue mission."

He walk towards the exit of the tent, but stopped to tell his mom one more thing. "Don't worry about me having the gun mom. I'm not a kid anymore." He stopped being one long ago, due to the bastard. With that, he left the tent to give Rick one of his guns. He's need all the help he can get if he's going back to Atlanta and while he isn't about to help rescue the bastard that nearly toss him off a roof, he's gonna give Rick anything that can help.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you liked this chapter. Had a bit of a hard time doing it. Next up, Rick is going on that mission, plus some drama at the camp. I hope it will be to your readers' liking. Review, favorite, and follow please and I will see you guys later.**


	5. Season 1 Episode 5

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we are going to have some more drama at the camp. Also, a father and son confrontation between Alex and Ed. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own AMC the Walking Dead**

S1 Episode 5

Well, this morning got more and more interesting for Alex. First, he, his sisters, Carl, and the Morales siblings discovered a walker eating a deer. Then he met Daryl Dixon, Merle Dixon's younger brother. He then bit his shoulder when he started attacking Rick and Shane, after hearing the news that the group left Merle handcuffed on a roof. And finally, the argument Rick had with Lori and Shane.

The dude was against rescuing Merle, especially when T-Dog and Glenn volunteered to help Rick and Daryl. He wanted everyone here since more walkers are coming in the mountains. But Rick countered his arguments with saying that they need more guns.

When he told Shane what he got from that police stations, two rifles, four shotguns, ten handguns, hundreds of ammo, he thought that Shane is going to agreed. But then Rick's ex-wife butt in the argument.

Alex don't quite understand why Lori care that Rick planned to go back to Atlanta. Sure, she is concerned with Carl going fatherless again, but something in the back of his head is telling him it's something. He always have these feelings that something is amiss. It's why he found out that his mom was abused by Ed and how he survived alone for weeks before meeting Morgan and Duane.

Speaking of them, Rick told her that the duffle bag filled with guns also have a radio. The same one he planned to use to contact Morgan. If he doesn't get that radio, then Morgan and Duane will walk into the same trap they did. And Alex doubt that they will have a Glenn of their own to help them out.

Alex was glad when Beth decided to support Rick, even though he and several others can see that she's quite worried for Rick. After Rick and Beth exchange a few more words to Lori, the woman reluctantly agreed to let Rick go rescue Merle and get the guns.

Now, the four men are preparing to go to Atlanta, with a few tools from Dale and a few bullets. Alex waited for Beth, Carl, and Rick to speak to one another, with rick hugging the blonde hair girl, before approaching the man. "Yo. Rick." Alex called, getting the cop's attention. Alex pull out his gun before handing it to him. "Thought you might need it for you trip."

Rick hesitantly took it. "Are you sure about this Alex? This is your gun and you might need it."

"I'm not the one who's about to go a city filled with flesh eating monsters." Alex joked, getting Rick to chuckle a little. "Beside, I got my other gun with me and my knife. These walking corpses aren't gonna have me for dinner."

Rick nodded before climbing into the truck. "Later Officer Friendly." Alex said, giving a finger salute. He used that nickname, after hearing Morales using it. And with that, Rick, T-Dog, Daryl, and Glenn drove to Atlanta.

He hope Rick get back here with that bag, that radio, and his life. And he hope that no more walkers will come up here before the four men do. Then again, luck doesn't seem to be on anybody's side these days.

-TWD-

Beth hugged her knees tightly to her body after getting into the tent, her face full of worry. Why wouldn't it? Her boyfriend is going back to Atlanta, which is filled with walkers, to rescue Merle Dixon and get a bag full of gun, along with a radio that is use to contact two of three people that saved his life.

Hearing that last part got Beth to support Rick. At first, she didn't want Rick to go and risk losing him again, but after hearing that the radio is inside that bag, she reluctantly supported. She felt that she owed Alex, as well as Morgan and Duane, for saving Rick's life and keeping him safe. If they hadn't done what they did, then Rick may have been eaten by the walkers right after waking up from his coma. So she supported his decision.

Her thoughts drift to before Rick left to Atlanta, with Daryl, T-Dog, and Glenn. She hugged him for all her worth, with Carl joining the hug.

" _Please, make sure you come back to me." Beth whispered on his chest. "I don't want to end up alone again."_

In response, Rick kiss her on the top of the head. "I promise, I'll do everything to make sure I'm still alive."

" _Promise?" Beth knows it was childish to say something like that, she knows that Rick may not keep that promise, but she wants to hear it. She wants the reassurance._

" _I promise that I'll try."_

Those were the words that said to one another before Rick left and now Beth is filled with worry. Worry that she's never gonna see him again, that yesterday was just some cruel joke for her.

"Are you worried about dad?" Beth look up to see Carl coming into the tent. She wasn't surprise by this. There are times Carl comes to talk to her or go for comfort, instead of his mother. It makes her wonder how close the two of them really are. "Are you?"

Beth nodded. "It's hard not to worry." Beth admitted. "Aren't you worried?"

Carl shook his head, sitting down with her. "No, I'm not worried. And you shouldn't be either." Carl told her, sitting indian style. "Dad came back before. He'll do it again." Before Beth could say anything, another voice spoke up.

"I think so too. I think it'll take more than corpses to kill the old man." Beth recognize the voice as Alex's and it's confirmed when he got into the tent. "I was with him when he was at Atlanta, and he got luck and skill at his side, not to mention a quick mind. If anybody gonna survive, it's him."

A small smile spread on Beth's lip. The concern for her boyfriend isn't a hundred percent gone, but she have more faith that he will come back. "Thank you." Beth told both of them.

"Not a problem." Alex said, turning around. "I'm going to hang out with my sister. Carl, do you want to join us?"

"Later." Carl told him. "Shane gonna teach me to catch frogs, so we can have frog legs." Then his face scrunched up. "I still understand people would want those."

"That because you never tried them." Alex said with a small chuckle. "Don't worry, it'll chase just like chicken. You can't afford to be picky right now." With that, Alex left the tent, to go find Sophia.

Carl got up before running to find Shane, leaving Beth to herself. She put her head on her knees, closing her eyes. ' _Please.'_ She prayed. ' _Please make sure he comes back.'_

-TWD-

Lori is angry right now. Angry with Rick, for going off to Atlanta, and angry at Shane, for lying to her about Rick being dead.

Did he realize how Carl was without his father?! Sure, he didn't look miserable when with Shane or the other children, but Lori can tell that Carl missed his dad dearly. He was just hiding it.

So that's why, after Dale told her that Shane and Carl were catching frogs, she went to the lake to confront Shane about his lie. When she got to the lake, she saw Shane splashing around in the water, while Carl was holding a net and look as if he's trying to catch something. Probably the frogs Shane talked about catching.

That scene didn't stop her from approaching the two of them, right after Shane stop splashing around. "Carl, can you go back to the camp, where Dale and the others can watch you."

"But Shane said we can go catch frogs."

"Later sweetie. Right now, I want to talk to Shane." Carl reluctantly went back to the camp, leaving her and Shane to talk.

Lori and Shane face one another, with Lori mentally preparing herself. "So," Shane started, breaking the silence between them.  
"What do you want to-?"

"Why did you lie?" The abrupt question caught Shane off guard, but Lori didn't care. She wants answers.

"Lori, what are you-"

"I'm talking about Rick." Lori interrupted before he could finish. "You told me and Carl that he was dead, but yet here he is now, alive. Why did you lie? And why did you leave him?"

Lori expected to see anger or panic on Shane's face. But surprisingly, his eyes lit in realization and he remained calm. "Lori, I know how it looks, but I swear I did not lie to you."

"And you're lying again!" Lori exclaimed loudly. "We both saw Rick yesterday, walking out of that truck Shane! So why are you still lying?"

"Lori, she's my best friend." He told her firmly. "You think I would lie about his condition?"

Lori bit her lip, confused and angry at the same time. "I can't think about why you would lie." Lori said, admitting that. "But right now, I don't want you to be me or Carl. My family is off limits to you right now!"

Before Shane could say anything about her statement, she quickly walk away. A part of her mind knows it's unfair to Shane, but she's too angry to care.

-TWD-

"Favorite color?" Alex asked the group, which consist of Sophia, Louis, Eliza, and most recently Carl. They decided to play twenty questions, since they have nothing better to do. The adults wouldn't let them go into the woods, and quite frankly, Alex couldn't blame them. He doesn't want to go out there himself with the risk of walkers roaming around.

He only got caught in a herd once. He's not eager to be caught in one again.

Carl answered orange, Louis answered blue, Sophia answered white, and Louis answered pink. "Favorite food?" Carl suggested, making Alex groan.

"Don't talk about favorite food." Alex told him seriously. "We're in a apocalypse with the only food are the ones we could find. I don't want to think of my favorite meal."

"Same." Sophia, Louis, and Eliza all agreed on. None of them want to think about their favorite meals and judging by Carl's grimacing, he doesn't want to either.

"Yeah, bad idea." Carl finally said. Then after a few second, he suggested another one. "Favorite movie?"

"Spider-man." Louis said with a grin."

"Harry Potter." Eliza smiled.

"Cinderella." Sophia answered.

"Star Wars." Was Alex's answer. "Too bad I won't see the next one." Damn the apocalypse for taking away his favorite movie.

"How do think I feel about the Harry Potter series?" Eliza said with a huff. Alex was about to respond when he started hearing some arguing from somewhere. He turn to the direction of the sound before he saw Ed arguing with the ladies.

"Hang on you guys. I'll be right back." Alex told them, getting up and walking towards the arguing. He started walking faster and put his hand on his gun when he saw Carol walk towards the man before the other ladies stopped her.

From what he can hear, the women knows that Ed has been hurting his mom. He trying to tell them that it wasn't their business, looking a bit nervous, before grabbing his mom. As Alex got closer, he saw Andrea and the others women stopped his mom from going with Ed. That cause Ed to slap his mother right on the face.

And that cause him to pull his gun and pointed at him, just when he got close enough. "Let her go." Alex said with gritted teeth, shocking the group in front of him. "Did you not hear me? I said let her go."

Ed scowled, but did as he says. "Now go to the truck." Alex ordered him, but this time, Ed said something.

"Is this the way you should be treating your own pop?" Ed asked with his ugly scowl. "Pointing a gun at him and ordering him around?"

Alex snorted. "I'm sorry, when have you been a father to me?" Alex asked rhetorically. "Oh that's right, never. You hurt mom, pummel me to the ground, and would've done worse to my sister if me and mom didn't stop you. I barely see you as a human being, let alone a father. So, I'll say it again, get to the fucking truck." Ed slowly walk to the truck and stand at the back of it. "See down." When he sat, Alex grin and lower his gun. "Good boy." The boy mocked, adding a bit of fuel to the flame.

When he turn around, he saw all of the older women staring at him in shock, especially his mother. Finally, Andrea spoke up. "Alex, did you need to do that?"

Alex shrugged. "I saw my mom in trouble. I wasn't about to let Ed hurt her when I could do something about it."

"While I'm glad that the asshole was humiliated like that." Amy began, not even worrying about cursing in front of a kid. She heard him say the f-bomb just moments ago. "How come you're carrying a gun? I thought Carol wouldn't allow that."

"I've been on my own for weeks without any adult help until I met Morgan and Duane." Alex deadpanned. "Quite frankly, I'm not about to part with my gun."

Andrea was about to say something, when all of their eyes widen and they cried to look out. Alex turn around, only to get hit by a bottle. Alex groan, feeling small shards of glass on his cheek and his blurry eyes landed on Ed, on top of him and sneering at him.

Ed stomped on his face one time, putting the glass deeper into his skins. The second disoriented him. And the last stomp finally made everything turn black for the young boy.

-TWD-

"Ed stop!" Carl cried as Ed stomp on Alex's face three times. She grab his arm to pull him away, but he retaliated by slapping her again and knocking her on the ground. Amy, Andrea, and Jacqui were about to help Carol when Shane suddenly grabbed Ed from behind threw him on his back. Then Shane straddle him before to beat his face into the ground.

As Shane proceed to beat down Merle, Amy and her sister help Carol up. While Carol went ran over to her unconscious son, Amy and the others watch the beat down Shane is giving Ed.

After a few seconds, Amy and the others started calling out to Shane to stop. "Shane, you're done!" Amy cried out to him. She may hate the asshole, but she doesn't want Shane to murder somebody.

Shane ignore them for a few seconds, putting in two more punches, before pulling him up face to face. "Now listen up." Shane growled at him. "I won't stop next time. If I see you beat on your wife, your little girl, or your son, I will not stop! I will beat you to death Ed! Do you understand me?"

Ed nodded as much as he could punch Shane knock him out with one more punch. After Shane giving him a good kick in anger, Amy saw him go over to Alex, who's still unconscious, and Carl, who is holding her son and crying over .

"Let get him to one of the tents and take care of him." Shane said gently to Carol. Carol nodded, before letting the former police carry Alex. The other three women follow them and Amy saw Sophia running up to both of them, tears in her eyes. She also saw several people looking at them.

Amy hope that Alex will be okay. While she doesn't know him well, she can see that Carol and Sophia care for him a lot.

 **And that's the end. Sorry I took so long. Had a little problem with the end of it, so I hope this is good. I hope some of you will tell others about this story, cause I want to see more people read it. And more reviews, something all authors love to read (As long as it isn't flames, obviously). Review, favorite, and follow please and I will see you guys later.**


	6. Season 1 Episode 6

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we're gonna start on Amy and Andrea fishing, check to see how Alex is doing, and then get to the fish fry. Not gonna show Rick, Glenn, Daryl, and T-Dog at Atlanta, since at least most of you knows about what happens in Atlanta. Oh, and I'm gonna add a bit of something with Andrea and Amy. Change something up a little in their past. So, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own AMC the Walking Dead.**

S1 Episode 6

"Do you think Alex is gonna be okay?"

Andrea look at his sister as the two wait for a fish at the lake. After she, Amy, and Jacqui told everyone what happened, the two sisters went fishing for the group. They've been taught by their dad to fish, so they thought it would be a good idea add seafood to the food source. Right now, the two of them are on a boat with both of them holding a fishing pole each.

At Amy's question, Andrea smile reassuringly at her sister. "I think he will Amy, don't worry." Despite just meeting him in Atlanta, she can see that he's tough, especially for his age. From pointing a gun at her with no hesitation to biting the two Dixons on their shoulders, he shown how tough he really is.

"I hope so." Amy sighed. "Sophia and Carol is very worried. Anyone with at least one eyes can see that Sophia was in near tears."

"Hey, the injuries weren't that bad." Andrea told her. "And even it was, I doubt he would leave them like that. After searching for them for weeks. He's like dad, stubborn to the end."

Amy chuckle, probably remembering the times their father use to show their stubbornness. After a minute, she spoke up again. "Do you think they're alright?" Amy whispered to Andrea. "Dad, mom, our little bro?"

Andrea close her eyes. She try not to think much about their family. Months before this, they visit her and Amy as they stayed at Georgia for a bit. Last time they saw them was hours before the world started to go to hell.

"I hope they are." Andrea said, not sugarcoating her thoughts. "Dad was always protective of us. I know he will protect our brother and mom with all he have, but I don't know it will be enough."

"I think it will." Amy said, gaining back her optimism. "Like you said, Dad is stubborn. He wouldn't let either of them die." Andrea smile at her sister. She hope she's right about that.

She really hope that.

-TWD-

Alex slowly open his eyes, his vision a bit blurry. ' _Ugh, my head.'_ Alex thought with a groan. ' _What the hell happened?'_ Before he could try to remember, he saw his sister and his mom standing over him.

"Alex!" Sophia exclaimed, seeing that he's awake. Before he could say anything, the female twin hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Sophia muffled through the fabric of his shirt.

Alex, as he hug his sister, look at his mother and now noticed Jacqui. "What happened?"

"After you turn you back, Ed walked behind and knock you on the ground with a glass bottle." Jacqui told him. "He stepped on you three times before your mom try to intervene."

' _Well, that explain the bandages on my faces.'_ The boy thought as he now noticed the bandages on him. Alex scowl a bit at the fact Ed attack him, but was a bit surprise that his mom tried to stop him. "So, where is he now?" Alex asked, wondering if he got away with attacking his mom and knocking him into a near coma.

"Right now, nursing bruises from the beating Shane gave him." Jacqui said. Seeing the surprise look on the blonde's face, Jacqui explained. "Shane saw what was happening and stopped Ed. Beat him into the ground until he was unconscious and then brought you to the tent."

Alex blink before a smile came onto his face. "Remind me to thank Shane for doing that." Alex said to them. "And also tell me who the person who patched me up so I can thank him/her."

"It was Beth." Carol spoke up for the first time. She clutch Alex's hand, after Sophia ended the hug. Said girl got her hand on his other hand as well. Neither of them want to separate from him after what happened. "Her father had medical experience, and she learned a little from him. She wanted to repay you for saving Rick."

Alex gave her mother a nod in thanks before slowly getting up. Jacqui protested that. "Young man, you shouldn't be getting up right now." Jacqui told him, but he ignored her.

"Don't worry about me, I'm alright." Alex said, keeping himself balance. "It wasn't the first time I was knocked unconscious." With that, he started walking out of the tent with Sophia at his side. Jacqui was about to block his path when Carol stopped her.

"Don't." Alex heard his mom say. "Whenever he want to do something, he's stubborn about it. If he falls down, we'll bring him back here."

Sophia giggle. "She isn't wrong about that." Alex roll his eyes at that.

"Well that stubbornness is gonna keep me on both my legs." Alex shot back with a grin.

-TWD-

Beth is with Carl, Lori, and the other kids, helping the children with their homework. Despite the apocalypse happening, the adults still want the kids to learn the subjects from school.

She was currently teaching Carl math when she saw Sophia and Alex walking over to them. "Alex!" Beth called out in surprise, causing the other to turn to where she's looking. "I thought you would still be in bed."

Alex shrug. "I never like staying in bed for so long." Alex said, causing Sophia to roll her eyes. "And I want to thank you for patching me up."

"You don't need to." Beth told him, shaking her head. "I want to thank you for helping Rick. For saving him."

Alex smile before sitting down with her and Carl, Sophia joining him. "I didn't do much. Morgan was the main person to heal him, with me giving a helping hand with my limited knowledge of medicine."

"Still, thank you." Beth said to him softly. "It was hard being without him in my life." That's an understatement to her. For those months, a part of her felt dead inside. Like something was missing. Now Rick's back, and she doesn't want to gain that dead feeling again.

She try not to think about the fact that he's at Atlanta, and have yet to return.

Beth saw that Alex was about to say something when the boy noticed something at the corner. Then his eyes' widen. "Damn!" He said under his breath. Beth and the others turn to where he was looking, and saw Amy and carrying a bunch of fish.

Everyone's eyes widen in delight and several quickly gather around the two sisters. "Wow, you caught a lot of fish." Beth said in awe.

"Ladies, because of you, my children will eat tonight." Morales told them happily them. "Thank you."

"Thank Dale." Andrea responded. "It's his canoe and gear."

"Alex, Sophia, look at all this fish." Carl said, running over to touch one. Sophia came over as well and felt the fish with Carl while Alex watch from afar.

"Oh, I'm watching." Alex told them. "It the believing part I'm having trouble with."

"Where did you two learn how to catch fish?" Lori asked them.

"Our dad." Amy replied. "He was a fish fanatic." Beth recall Amy talking about her father a few times. From what she heard, she can believe it.

"Can you teach me to do that?" Carl asked.

"Sure! We will teach you all about nail knots and stuff." Amy said, smirking. "If that's okay." She added, looking at Lori.

"You won't find me arguing!" Lori said with a small laugh.

Beth was smiling at the scene. A lot of good things are happening this week. Rick coming back, Sophia and Carol reuniting with Alex, and now they're going to have a fish fry. She can't think of anything right now that would stop the brighten mood.

That thought process stopped when Dale came with a concern look on his face. "I don't want to alarm anyone, but we may have a bit of a problem." He pointed to where Jim was digging.

Beth was a bit concerned as well when she, along with the others, spotted Jim digging the holes. She also notice that they are all human sized holes, and the man looks dehydrated. Why is digging those holes so important to the man?

-TWD-

' _Even in the apocalypse, we still have to do the bane that is homework.'_ Alex sighed in his head, as he did his work with Sophia, Carl, and the Morales children. It was an hour or so after Shane stopped Jim from digging.

That guy was exhausted, that was one thing everyone could see. And was also having a heat stroke. When Shane restrained him, Jim started telling everyone about how he lost his family

' _That's a lie. That's the biggest lie there is.'_ Alex remember Jim saying. It was response to Shane saying that no one is going to hurt him. ' _I told that to my wife and my two boys. I said it a hundred times. It didn't matter. They came out of nowhere. There were dozens of 'em. Just pulled 'em right out of my hands. You know, the only reason I got away was cause the dead were too busy eating my family.'_

That chilled him to the bones and Alex don't get chilled to easily. Having to see your family getting killed and you're the only one to escape. Alex was lucky that he was only separated by his family. And that Ed didn't try to kill any of them.

Right now, as he and the others did the their homework, Jim is tied up on a tree. Reason for that is so that he can cool down. Alex spotted walking towards Jim, carrying a bucket of water. As he set it down, he grab a mug and scoop some water out for the man to drink.

"Sorry if I scared your boy and your little girl." Jim said to Lori and Carol.

"You had a sunstroke." Lori told him. "No one is blaming you."

"You're not scared now, are you?" Jim asked the two children. Carl shook his head while Sophia say a polite "No, sir". That cause Alex to roll his eyes. Sophia have always been shy around adults, though he couldn't blame her. Ed certainly didn't help with that shyness.

"And Alex?" The boy in question look up when he heard Jim spoke. "I'm sorry for what I said back there." Jim told him, and Alex immediately knew what he meant.

When Shane was trying to convince Jim to drop the shovel and rest, Jim mentioned when the former police beat down Ed into the ground. Shane try to convince that he had a good reason to do so, saying that he was beating his mother and then him, when Jim said that it was not there marriage. That he don't get to play judge and jury.

" _And the kid, he didn't have the right to interfere!"_ He remember Jim say. And he remember how much it angered him. " _He had no business trying to get into that mess!"_

As that memory pass, Jim continued. "You had every right to defend your mother." Jim said to him. "And it was brave of you to do so." That got a small smile out of the blonde haired boy.

"I've always helped out my mother and sister, even in the worse situations." Alex told him. "And I'm not about to stop now." That got a small smile out of Carol and Sophia.

"Any reason why you were digging the holes?" Beth asked Jim.

"I had a reason, but I don't remember. Something I dreamt last night." Jim said, trying to remember. He then turn to Carl. "You and your dad were in it. You were worried about him." Then he turn Alex again. "You were too. You were…."

"I was what?" Alex asked. Jim shook his head.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

Alex narrow his eyes. He's hiding something. He put down his homework before walking up to the tied up man and then kneel down to him. "I was what?" Alex asked in a whisper, so nobody could hear him.

Jim stare at him for a moment before speaking. "You were surrounded by bodies." He said to him quietly. "Dead bodies. Walkers, I think. All piled up on you."

The stun Alex a bit, but he quickly regain his composure and nodded to him. He walk back to where he was sitting at and pick his homework before handing it to Carol.

"You finish already?" Carol asked him, but not too surprised. She knew that Alex usually finish most of his work a bit faster than most.

He nodded. "If you need me, I'll just be walking around the camp." With that, he started doing just that with his hands in his pockets. As he walk, he thought about Jim's words.

Why did Jim dreamt him being covered in walker bodies? More importantly, what kind of dream makes you want to dig human size holes? Normally, people would just disregard things like that, but Adam is not most people. He believes that there are certain dreams that shows what might happen in the future.

' _Think Alex, what kind of dream would cause someone to dig up human size holes?'_ Alex thought in his head. ' _Human size holes. Human size….'_ His eyes widen when an idea popped in his head.

If that dream means what he think it meant….he going to keep his gun with him tonight.

Alex sat down near the RV, trying to think of other ideas that would make someone want to dig up several giant holes. But the ideas either doesn't fit or just too bizarre. ' _I pray that I'm wrong about this. But then again, this world like to fuck with everybody.'_

"Alex?" The boy turn to see Dale looking at him as he walk towards the RV. "Something on your mind? It look like something is bothering."

Alex thought about telling Dale. If it was Lori or Carol or any other adult, they would've just disregard it. But he thinks Dale will listen to him. From what little exchange he had with him, the man seem like the type to listen to the whole thing before passing his own judgement.

"I was just thinking of what Jim told us. About why he dig those hole." Alex said to the elder. Dale sat down on one of the chairs set up near the RV, listening to Alex. "He said it was some kind of dream. And told me quietly that I was surrounded by bodied. Dead bodies."

He took a small breath before continuing. "I have a feeling that dream meant something. I mean, a dream wouldn't just make you dig holes like that. I think that he sure what might happen in the future. I think he saw this camp being attacked by walkers."

He look at Dale, who is deep in thought. Alex took this as good sign, knowing that mean he won't immediately disregard his theory. "I wouldn't try to focus on it too much right now." Dale began. "No need to stress yourself about it. But be prepared just in case. I'll tell Shane, see if he listen."

"I doubt it." Alex told him. "People tend to disregard stuff like that. I mean, if you would've told us that the dead would rise and started eating people, most would laugh at you."

Dale chuckle. "True." He stood up. "All the same, I still think Shane should know your theory." Dale smile at Alex. "I'm glad you decided to tell me."

"You're the only adult that would've listen." Alex said to him. "You have a more open mind than others."

"I'll take that as compliment." Dale said before going to Shane. Alex sighed as he gaze up in the sky. He hope it's just paranoia talking to him again. He does not want the walkers to ruin a good meal for him tonight.

-TWD-

The day pass quickly and when night came, the adults made fires for the fish fry.

Shane, Dale, Jim, Amy, Andrea, Jacqui, the Peletier family (san Ed), the Grimes family, and the Morales family, are gathered around in one campfire while the other survivors are at another fire. Both side have fish over the fire.

As everyone is laughing and enjoying themselves, Alex is still tense. Jim's words still bother him and he been keeping one hand near his gun.

When Amy left to go to the bathroom, Alex heard a voice beside him. "Alex?" The boy turn to his Sophia when he heard her. The girl look at him in concern. "Are you alright? You're tense."

Alex held back a smile. Like some twins, he and Sophia are able to tell how the other is feeling. "Yes, I'm alright, Soph. I'm just a bit nervous."

"About what?"

Alex was about to respond before shaking his head. "It's nothing." He told her before getting up. "I gotta to the bathroom." He told her before going up to the RV. Knowing that Amy is in there, he just lean on the RV and waited.

After a moment, he heard footsteps from the RV and was about to go in when he heard snarling and smelled something. A snarl and smell he is all too familiar.

As he slowly brought out his gun, Amy came out of the bathroom. "You ran out of toilet paper!" Amy called out, reaching for the door. That's when Alex saw the walker appear beside her.

The thing grab her arm, startling her, but before it could sink it's teeth in, Alex shot it in the head. "Walkers!" Alex shouted and just as he shouted that, walkers began appearing all around the place.

So his gut feelings were right. Man, he hated when they're right.

 **And that's the end. I hope you all liked this chapter. And you saw another change I made. Amy gets to live, for right now at least. And I'll be making some/few changes on when/if people died, like some authors do. Next will be the walker attack full force. Review (Pretty please?), favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	7. Season 1 Episode 7

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Before we begin, I would like to say something. I'm going to be changing the title and summary to something more attention soon. The title will be 'For Those We Love', something I think will attract more readers. Just want those who are reading to be aware of this, so you won't get confuse. And on this chapter, we'll continue onto the walker attack and then the aftermath. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own AMC The Walking Dead.**

S1 Episode 7

The smell of death. Screams of terror. Blood being splattered everything. Those are the things that assaulting Beth's senses right now.

When Alex shouted a warning of walkers, a small herd of the corpses came out of the forest and surrounded the camp. Many of the campers are being eaten right now while Shane is defending himself, Carl, and Lori from the walkers.

Morales is defending his own family whilst Dale, Jim, and Alex are helping out as best they can as Andrea ran towards her sister who got into the RV after Alex had saved her. All of them, along with the Carol, Sophia and Jacqui were running towards the RV and away from the walkers.

"Beth!" Carl shouted and the she saw that a walker was rushing towards them. She pushed Carl behind her and away from the walker not thinking twice that the walker might bite her. Luckily for her, a gunshot took down the walker and Shane push her back to the RV along with Lori.

"Lori, Beth, keep him down!" Shane shouted before shooting down more walkers. Dale and Alex assist him as the remaining survivors ran towards the RV. But as Carol and Sophia ran over to them, a walker suddenly came out of the bushes startling the two and sending them crashing to the ground. Beth's heart stopped when she saw two more walkers surrounding them. One coming from beside and another from behind the Peletier girls.

-TWD-

"Mom! Soph!" Alex shouted in panic before running towards them. Without thinking he aimed his gun and shot the three walkers not missing a shot. When he reached his family, he helped his mother to her feet and then his sister. The latter cling to him tightly and Alex briefly saw the look of fear on both their faces, just like everyone else had.

As Sophia loosened herself from clinging to Alex, he spotted more walkers coming towards them. "Sophia, get behind me!" Alex ordered before pushing her behind him and shooting the first walker that had gotten too close for comfort. Unfortunately, that resulted in the corpse landing on the lower half of his body.

Alex cursed as four more walkers got closer. He heard his sister shouting his name but he was too preoccupied aiming and shooting the next walker which suddenly landed on top of him. When he killed the third, it was beginning to become difficult to move his body with the weight on top of him. Two more walkers land on the corpses trying to reach him.

 _'Sorry, but I'm not on the menu!'_ Alex thought mentally before shooting the two walkers trying to claw at him. He saw more coming his way at the side and he aimed his gun at them and all he heard was a click. _'Shit!'_

His ammo was in his pocket and his legs were currently in a pile of dead walkers. He pushes his hand through the corpse to get to the ammo, but he can see that he won't get it in time. _'This is going to hurt. A lot!_ ' He close his eyes, not wanting to see the walker chewing on his face.

But instead of the sound of walkers chewing on his flesh, gunshots were heard. Alex open his eyes to see Rick, T-Dog, Daryl, and Glenn rushing over to them loaded with guns and the walkers that were coming after him were dead on the ground.

 _'Cavalry arrive just on time!'_ Alex sighs with relief. He saw Rick, T-Dog, and Glenn take out more of them while came over to him. The redneck kick the pile of walkers off of the blonde and help him up.

"Thanks." Alex said. Daryl merely nodded to him before joining Rick and the others at killing off the rest of the walkers. Alex reload his gun before joining the adults, killing off the rest of the walkers.

"Beth!" Rick called out after they finished killing off the rest of the walkers. "Carl!" He look around, the RV, trying to spot his son and his girlfriend.

"Dad!"

"Rick!"

Alex can see the relief on Rick and ran over to the two. He briefly saw the three hugging before going over to his family. Sophia and his mom ran over to him before the both of them gave him tight hugs. Sophia got to him first and his mom got them both into a hug.

He can hear and feel the tears coming from both of them, and move to comfort her sister. "I'm okay Sophia, I'm okay." Alex murmured to her over and over. He knows that his mom is comforted just by holding her child.

As he kept a hold on his sister, he look around and saw dead bodies everywhere. Not just the walkers, but people as well. Everyone else is looking at the whole thing as well, all of them horrified.

"I remember my dream now." Jim muttered through the silence. "Why I dug the holes." Everyone sunk in those words as the remaining survivors stayed close to one another.

' _Well,'_ Alex thought in his head. ' _No one is getting any sleep tonight.'_

-TWD-

Rick is sitting on one of the hills, with Atlanta in the background of the sunrise. Beth is with him, laying on his shoulder. The farm girl haven't left his side ever since last night, the walker attack still fresh on her mind. Fresh on everybody's mind.

Rick grab his walkie talkie, hoping that Morgan could hear him. There's a lot he need to tell the man, especially about Atlanta and his family. "Morgan." Rick started, taking a deep breath. "I don't know if you're out there, if you can hear me." He then went on telling Morgan everything that happen, along with wishing him and Duane well. As he talk, Beth is with him, giving him silent support.

"I'll try you again tomorrow at dawn." He finished, clicking the connection off. He wonder if Morgan heard any of that. If he'll respond back.

"Hey." Beth whispered, gaining Rick's attention. "I'm sure Morgan will be alright." Beth pressed her lips onto him, which he returned. "We should get back to Carl."

Rick nodded, but before they could get up, they heard footsteps behind. They both turn to see Alex behind them. "Alex, what are you doing up early?" Rick asked. "I thought you were still sleeping with Carl and Sophia." Alex had slept in the RV last night, with Carl and Sophia with him.

"I never was a heavy sleeper." Alex said with a shrug. "Plus, what happened last night had me staying up most of the night." Rick nodded in understanding. "Have you manage to contact Morgan and Duane?"

The sheriff shook his head. "I try to, but I don't know if they heard me or not." Rick said to him. "I'm gonna try again at dawn tomorrow."

"Can I see it?" Alex asked, walking over to him. "Maybe I can climb over one of the trees and see if it can work up there."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Beth asked him, concern for his safety. "I don't don't want you falling or getting hurt. We've been through enough as it is."

Alex smiled. "Don't worry about me, I'll be careful. It's how I stayed alive for this long." The boy told her. "And you and Rick can stay nearby to catch me if I do fall."

Rick is reluctant to let a child do that, but Alex has shown to be reliable. And shown that he can take care of himself several times. "Okay, but be careful." Alex nodded before grabbing the remote and running up one of the trees. Rick and Beth quickly followed him to make sure he's okay.

Rick watch as Alex climbed tree, being careful not to step on any fragile part of the tree. When the boy got to the top, he got the walkie-talkie with one hand and started calling on it.

"Hello? Hello?" Alex called out in it. "Morgan, you there?" Rick waited for any answer on that radio, hoping that this will work and Morgan got it.

His hope was answered when they heard a voice. "Alex? Is that you on here?" Rick grin happily this, the same with Alex. Beth have a smile on her face as well at the voice.

Alex turn on the radio, still grinning. "We have loads to tell you about buddy."

-TWD-

When Alex got contact to Morgan, he and Rick told everything that had happened. They warned Morgan not to go to Atlanta, told him where they're at, and said that they might not stay for long, due to what happened. Morgan was happy to hear that Rick and Alex reunited with their individual family and said that he'll try to meet up with them soon.

"I'll see you soon Alex. Rick." Morgan spoke in the radio. "Stay safe out there."

"Same to you Morgan." Alex said before turning off the radio. After that, the boy carefully climb down and dropped in front of Rick. "Well, glad that something is going good."

Rick nodded in agreement before the three went back to camp. Beth wondered how Amy is doing. She is shaken at what had happen last night, especially since she was so close to dying. Speaking of which….

"Thank you for saving Amy last night Alex." Beth told him gratefully, getting the boy's attention. "We haven't known one another for long, but she is becoming a close." Then she smile a little. "You always seem to have the right time to save somebody."

"I call it luck. A large amount of luck." Alex joked a little. "Also good instincts whenever something bad might happen." Beth giggled a bit as the got back to the camp.

"I'm gonna go check on her." Beth told Rick and Alex. "Make sure she and Amy are alright." Rick nodded in understanding before Beth went to find Amy.

-TWD-

Amy is shook. Very shook. Last night was the most terrifying experience of her entire life.

She was this close to dying last night. If Alex haven't spotted that walker and shot at it, she would've been dead. Been bit or eaten alive by those….things. She shuddered at the thought. She'll have to thank him for that.

She look at her sister beside. Andrea is pretty shook at what happened last night too. Like their mom, Andrea have a hard time handling tragic events happening. And the walker attack, along with several people dying, looks like too much for her older sister.

The fact today is her birthday didn't even cross Amy's mind yet.

"Hey Amy? Andrea?" Amy look from her position on the ground, which is a fetal position, to see Beth looking at her in concern. "Can I sit with you?"

Amy smile weakly and nodded, causing Beth to join her. The two of them stayed silent for a moment before Beth spoke once again. "So it's your birthday today."

Amy was a bit surprise hearing, as well as Andrea. She completely forgot about that. But now isn't really a time to celebrate it. "I think everyone is occupied right now to think about that."

"I know." Beth acknowledged. "Still, happy birthday." Amy smile at her friend. While she doesn't that much better, she appreciate the gesture. "Are the two of you going to be okay?"

Amy nodded, though Andrea is still a bit too shaken to speak. "Yeah, we will." If there's one she inherited from her dad, it's his inner strength. To never give up and stick it up for as long as possible.

Beth smiled and hug Amy. "I'm glad." The farm girl then got up from her position on the ground. "I'll see you two later, okay?" Amy nodded before Beth went back to the others.

Amy sighed. It will take her a little bit for her to deal with all of this, but she can handle it. Then she turn to her older sister, Andrea. ' _I hope she can handle it to.'_

-TWD-

What Alex saw was shocking to say the least. After checking Carl and Sophia, he started walking around and helping out whenever he could. He never like staying idle.

When he was looking for anymore walkers or dead survivors, he spotted Daryl making sure the walkers are dead. That's when he saw Ed, dead on the ground, several parts of his body eaten. But that wasn't the shocking part.

The shocking was his mother wanted the one to put a pickaxe in Ed's head.

So he and Daryl watched as his mom kept stabbing Ed's dead body several times, having a mixture of grief and anger in her eyes. ' _This apocalypse might actually be good for her.'_ Alex thought to himself.

After she was done, Carol dropped the pickaxe and Daryl got it back, before going to help gather the dead bodies around. Alex walk towards his mom and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay mom?"

His mom sniffle a bit before nodding. "I am." Carol told him. "I will be. Thank you." Alex smile and then his gaze went onto to his dead abusive father. His smile dropped.

The boy slowly walked over to the body. Flashes of memories came as he look at it. The time he discovered him abusing mom, the times the man abused him, times where he and his mom had to made sure to stay away from Sophia. All those times coming up in his mind, and it made him angrier.

"I hope you rot." Alex muttered angrily. He have no sympathy for the bastard. He had what was coming to him.

"We don't burn them!" The shout got Alex's and Carol's attention, and the two turn to see a distress Glenn looking at the group. "We bury them." Alex can see anger and guilt in his eyes. Glenn is blaming himself for what happened, like Rick is. And probably T-Dog. "Understand? Our people go in that row over there." He said, glaring at Daryl. Alex guess that the rednick tried to bring one of their dead to the walker pile.

Daryl grunted, dropping the body. "You reap what you saw."

"You know what? Shut up man." Morales snapped at Daryl, glaring at him.

"Y'all left my brother for dead! You had this coming!" Daryl snapped back, glancing at everyone before stalking off.

' _Is this a soap opera?'_ Alex couldn't help but think. It seems like one to him. Alex ran over to the others, with Carol coming along, to see the others putting their dead into the holes Jim digged up. ' _Thank god for that dream Jim had.'_

"A walker got him! A walker bit Jim!" Jacqui yelled drawing the attention of everyone else. Alex's eyes widen as Daryl, Rick, Shane, and the others surrounded Jim.

Jim kept muttering 'I'm, okay. I'm okay.', while the others are coaxing (Or with Daryl, demanding) him to show the bite. He panicked and grab a shovel to keep the group off, but T-dog grab him from behind and pull the shirt up, showing the bite. Well, shit.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay." Jim said as he shake his head, repeating the words over and over. Alex grimace. No, you're not okay. Far from it. You can repeat those words over and over, but they won't come true.

 **And that's the end. I hope this chapter is good. I couldn't think of much. Again, I'm gonna change the title and chapter very soon for those who have been reading this story. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	8. Season 1 Episode 8

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but I had a bad case of writer's block with this chapter. Here, we're gonna begin with the group driving to the CDC. Also, another change will be here that will show in the beginning. Something I didn't see anyone else did. So, enjoy.**

 **P.S. I've been trying to make separate POV for each character, but I decided to stop now. It'll just be easier to just combine their POV.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own AMC the Walking Dead.**

S1 Episode 8

The morning has been eventful. Not as eventful as last night which was downright terrifying, but still eventful.

First, they found out Jim got bit. After that, Rick, Shane, Daryl and a few others discuss what to do about it. Daryl was all for killing Jim before he turned, and was about to put an axe to his head before Rick stopped him by pointing a gun to his head. During all that, Rick suggested that the CDC might help Jim, with Shane disagreeing with Rick on that. But in the end, the group agreed with Rick.

Shane attempted to persuade Beth to convince Rick that it was a bad idea, but she was fully with Rick on this. There has to be hope somewhere, and Beth believed Rick and his hope and that they should at least try and find out if there was anything or anyone left to help them, save them or whether there was a cure. And more than anything, she didn't trust Shane that much anymore.

Right now, the remaining group are driving to Atlanta where the building of the CDC is located. Beth is in a car with Rick, Carl, Sophia, Carol, and Alex, Lori is driving with Shane, Daryl is on Merle's motorcycle, the Morales family are together in their own car, and the rest are in Dale's van with Dale driving.

Beth really hoped that the CDC will help them, will help Jim. She really prayed all this effort would be for nothing.

But after travelling several miles away from the camp they left behind, the RV ended up needing to be fixed again. And during that time, Jim told Rick that he wanted to stay in the area. For the group to leave him.

The fever only got worse as they drove, so much that Jim couldn't take anymore driving. He wanted to stay there, to be with his family. So now, Shane and Rick are carrying Jim to one of the trees whilst everyone sadly watches.

"Another goddamn tree." Beth heard Jim muttered to himself.

After that, Jacqui and Dale, the two that are closest to Jim, gave him a few last words. Shane asked one last time if this was what he really wants - Jim confirmed. Rick offered Jim a gun, but the man refused, saying that he'll need it. One last look, everyone turned back towards the waiting cars

Rick had squatted down, placed his hand on Jim's shoulder and gave it a squeeze, closing his eyes and looking down not wanting to leave Jim behind but respecting the man's wishes. Jim turned his face to look at Rick noting he was a good man, a man who searched for his family and found them when all odds were against him. He wanted to be able to do that, find his family and be with them now. It wouldn't take much longer, the fever was consuming his body. Jim reaches up patting the deputy's hand telling him - it was okay, he was okay and that it was time for them to go. Looking up, squinting his eyes to see the sun going down. In a few hours it would be nightfall and those corpses will be lurking in darkness, never sleeping. And night time out in the open was the most dangerous. They needed to get to the CDC before they were surrounded.

"It's time." Is all Jim says.

Rick nods his head in understanding, gives one last squeeze before letting go and leaves without a word walking towards his car. Carl was peeping from behind the back window to see Jim just sitting there and his dad making his way back, upset that there was nothing he could do. Carol turns back around wiping her eyes not able to watch anymore, Alex takes her hand and squeezes it. She smiles knowing she had Alex and Sophia, the two most important people in her life. She sniffs and then makes the children sit back in their seats.

Beth was standing by the open door waiting for Rick, eyes brimmed with tears but not allowing them to fall. When Rick makes it to Beth, she buries herself into Rick's chest wrapping her arms around his waist as he wraps his arms around her back and presses a lingering kiss into her hair. Knowing, they needed to go, Rick turns Beth around and helps her into the car and makes his way to the driver's seat.

Jim sits there and watches each car file out and drive off into the stretch of road. Daryl moves on his bike, cuts his eyes to Jim and gives him a sorrowful nod and follows the cars. Jim sat there listening to the rumble of Daryl's motorbike catching up to the cars and taking lead at the front. He prayed his friends make it to the CDC.

Rick takes one last look into the rear-view mirror before turning out to a new stretch of road to see Jim had closed his eyes and he knew he needed to get to the CDC quick. To find out what they were really up against. He couldn't let this happen to Carl, to Beth or to any of the people in his group.

-TWD-

Soon, everyone got to the compound of the CDC building. Everyone got out of the car, all of them tense when they saw a mass of dead walkers. The group huddle up the together, with those with a weapon surrounding the others and Rick in the lead.

"Keep moving." Rick told everyone as they got closer to the building. "Stay together. Keep an eye out for anything." When they got to the building, they saw that all the shutters are down. Shane reached Rick's side and pounded the door, trying to get somebody's attention.

Many hearts dropped at seeing this. "There's nobody here." T-Dog said in disbelief.

"Then why are the shutters close?" Rick countered. If they're close, there must be somebody in there to close them in the first place.

"Walkers!" Daryl warned, as several walkers rise up from the ground. With no hesitation, he lifted his crossbow and shot a walker through the head. It went down, but the others are still coming. "You led us in a graveyard!" He shouted towards Rick.

When Daryl step towards Rick, Shane push him back. "He made a call."

"It was the wrong damn call!"

"One that everyone agreed, so don't waste time pointing fingers!" Alex countered before shooting a walker down. He kept his sister behind him. "Any plans? Cause we need another, like right now!" As the group discuss another plan, Alex is nearly growling in frustration.

Damn these things. Damn the virus that cause the dead to rise up. His life so far was focused on protecting Sophia and his mom from anything that could harm them. Now, the job has gotten a whole lot harder.

Soon, the group decided to leave and think of something. When Alex look back up at the building in frustration, he notice something. The camera moved. It moved.

And apparently, Rick saw it too. "Rick, let's go." Shane told him, but the former cop wasn't budging.

Rick look towards the others. "The camera, it move." He told them, but Shane merely sighed.

"You must be imagining thing."

"The camera, it moved. I saw it." Rick insisted.

Everyone was hesitant to believe him, even Beth. Alex knew that it was time to speak up. "Rick's right. I saw the camera move too."

"Then it's probably automatic." Shane insisted. "Rick, we need to move." But he and Alex didn't listen. Instead, the two of them started banging on the shutter, trying to tell who's in there to let them all in.

It was chaos, with the walkers limping and snarling at the group, said group trying to pull Alex and Rick, and the two trying to get the person inside to open the door.

The two try shouting, pleading, and cursing (In Alex case) before the group manage to pull them back. But just before they left, the shutter suddenly opened. All of them turn around to see the interior of the building.

They were still for a second before they all went in, with Rick in the front and all of them drawn, in case it's some type of trap. Daryl cover the back, incase any walkers try to come. But that didn't seem necessary cause when everybody got in, the shutters close up behind them.

"Hello?" Rick called out, trying to see if anybody's in here. They then heard the cocking of a gun, and look to see a man coming up to them, with a lab coat on and a assault rifle in his hands.

"Anybody infected?" The man asked all of them, settling his eyes on Rick.

"One of our group was." Rick answered. "He didn't make it."

"Why are you here?" The man then asked. "What do you want?"

Rick didn't hesitate to answer. "A chance."

"That's a lot to give these days."

"I know." Rick waited for the man, probably a scientist, to say something or to put the gun down. Finally, the man lower his gun, but still kept it in his hand.

"You all submit to a blood test. That's the price of submission." He told them all. Rick agreed to this, seeing no problem with a blood test. "You got stuff to bring in, you do it now. Once this door close, it stays closed."

Rick look around to see that everyone all get their stuff with them, so there's no need to go back to the cars. With that, everyone follow the scientist, with Beth and Carl staying at Rick's side. Beth have a small smile on her face. They finally found a safe place to be in. And hope to go with it.

-TWD-

Rick's group soon found out that his name Dr. Edwin Jenner. They also found out that he's the only scientist left in the facility, with only a VI helping him around. After seeing the underground facility, Jenner had them all take a blood test, something that Andrea questioned since none of them are showing signs of being infected.

Jenner countered by saying that he already book every single rule in the book by bringing them here, so he wants to be sure. As he did the blood test, he found that everyone is tired and starving.

Which leads them to the feast they're having now.

Apparently, Jenner still have plenty of food and drinks left, due to being the only one here and only eating a minimum amount of food while he was working. So the whole group get to enjoy some good food, and some wine for the adults.

It brought everyone to a great mood, talking animatedly to one another, like the world hasn't gone into an undead apocalypse. And currently, some of the adults are trying to convince Lori to let Carl try some wine. "You know, in France parents lets kids Carl's age try a small glass." Dale suggested to Lori.

"Alright, so when Carl get to France, I'll let him try some." Lori remarked. Alex snorted a little as he took a sip of water. He, Beth, Amy, and the other kids are the only ones who didn't get wine. The kids have obvious reasons while Amy and Beth don't like bitter stuff, so they chose not to drink any.

"Come on Lori." Rick spoke up. "A little isn't going to hurt him." Lori sigh before reluctantly giving Carl a bit of wine, but she's still smiling. Carl took a sip of the alcohol, and after a few seconds, he grimace in disgust.

"Ew." He announced loudly, getting laughter and giggles from the others. "Yuck." Carl gagged while Lori took his cup and put the wine in her own cup.

Shane is also laughing at this. "I stick to soda pop bud."

"Not you Glenn." Daryl said, putting the bottle in front of the Korean. "I want to see your face turn red." Beth giggle at the scene. She can see that most of them are getting a bit drunk from the wine, but not too much yet.

Morales shook his head with a smile. "You're cruel Dixon, you know that?" The redneck didn't confirm nor deny that statement.

Carl turn to the other kids. "Hey Alex, Sophia, Louis, Elisa, how about you guys try it? See how bad it is?" Louis and Eliza look at their parents, wanting to see if they could.

The father turn to Miranda about this, who sigh in amusement. "Once, and only a little bit." Louis and Eliza grin at this while Alex shook head.

"Count me out of it, thanks." Alex told them, satisfied with only having the food and water. He tried alcohol before, but it wasn't willingly. He's not eager to try any form of the stuff again, after getting alcohol poisoning from Ed.

"Same." Sophia said meekly, knowing how bad alcohol is. She hasn't tried it, thanks to her mom and Alex, but she saw her brother get hurt because of it.

Eliza and Louis took sips of the wine as well. After a few seconds, Eliza gagged in disgust while Louis spit it out in his cup, getting laughter from the adults and their friends.

"Hey, hey." Rick called out to everyone, raising his cup. "I don't think we thank our host properly."

"Oh, he is more than our host." T-Dog spoke up, joining Rick.

"Booyah!" Daryl shouted, and everyone agreed and thank Jenner for doing all this. Jenner accept all of this calmly, being the only one, while polite, not in a cheerful mood.

"So, doc." Shane spoke up, looking at the doctor. "The CDC is suppose to be filled with scientists, trying to look for a cure for all of this. Yet, only you're here. Why?"

That got everyone quiet, even the children. "Shane." Rick said to his friend. "Not now. It's not the time. We're celebrating."

But Shane is persistent about this. "Hold on, we got here to see if there's a cure for this right? An end of all the walkers? Yet," Shane turn to Jenner. "We only got him. So again, why?"

Jenner was quiet for a moment, before speaking. "Many of the scientists left the building, wanting to find their family." Jenner began his tale. "Others didn't make it to the door, after seeing what's out. Chose to opt out."

Everyone is silent after Jenner told what happened to the other scientists. "And what about you?" Shane questioned. "Why are you still here?"

Jenner took a sip of his drink. "I don't have any family out there, and as you can see, I didn't choose the easy way out. So I just stayed here, trying to do good as much as possible."

The silence is deafening around the place. The happiness had been sucked away from everyone, after the small story. "You're such a buzzkill man." Glenn muttered to Shane, slouching on the table.

"I second that." Alex muttered, twisting his food around. He suddenly doesn't have his appetite anymore, despite starving to death on the way here. He doubt anyone here does after that tale.

Eventually though, everyone manage to continue and then finish eating. Jenner than led them to the other rooms. "The room at the front are filled with book and games that will keep the kids busy." Jenner told them all. "Don't turn anything electronic on though. Also, the rooms are filled with beds and showers of your own." As he left, he added the last line. "Go easy on the hot water."

That stopped everyone on their track. "Hot water?" Glen asked, like he couldn't believe.

"That's what the man said." T-Dog said, grinning. No one hesitated to find a room, and going easy on the water is the last thing on their mind.

Shane was about to enter the bathroom and take a shower himself, along with getting drunk, when he heard Lori behind him. "Shane?" The man stop and turn to the black haired woman. "Can I talk to you?"

Shane raise an eyebrow. "Weren't you the one that said to stay away from you? And also your family?" Shane remarked, turning towards her. "Being in the car together was awkward enough."

Lori close her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for overreacting." Lori said told him, keeping eye contact. "Just seeing Rick alive, when you told me he was dead, was a bit overwhelming. I wanted answers, and wasn't thinking clearly."

Shane was silent for a moment before speaking. "You honestly thought I would leave my best friend in there, if I knew he was alive?" Shane asked her. "Lori, I thought he was dead. When the hospital got attack, everything was turned off. I listen to Rick's heart, and I couldn't hear anything. I didn't know why, but I didn't. I-"

"Shane, it's okay." Lori interrupted, stopping him from rambling. "I believe you. Like I said, I overreacted. Can we still be together?"

Shane furrow his eyebrows in thought, something clearly in his mind. "Just answer me this." Shane told her. "Do you still love Rick?"

Lori shook her head. "Shane, we were divorced a year ago. I may have love him before, but I don't now."

Shane wonders if that's true. While he isn't a cop for anything, and could pick up lies from people, Lori also knows how to lie thank to formally marrying a cop for years. But he'll let it go. For now.

While that conversation was happening, Beth is entering the showers with a happy sigh. She haven't felt a hot shower in a long time, and feels so nice on her skin. It felt even nicer when Rick came in with her, his chest on her back and his arms wrapped around her waist. She snuggle into him nicely as the two wash themselves and each others.

For the moment, Beth isn't reminded that the world has ended. Happy things filled her mind for the night.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you liked it. And what do you think of the Morales family staying with Rick's group? I never seen any Walking Dead authors do this before, so I wanted to try. And I'm gonna make sure they'll be relevant to the plot, don't worry.**

 **If you guys were disappointed with what happen between Shane and Lori, sorry about that. I don't really like writing about them all that much. Shane is one of my least favorite characters, though his character is good, while Lori isn't really my favorite either. I'll probably won't write them together as much through the story. And also, I'm gonna make sure to add more Rick/Beth. I'm glad to add a bit of it in here, especially at the end.**

 **Again, I hope you all like this chapter. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	9. Season 1 Episode 9

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we're gonna continue on the group's stay at the CDC. So, this chapter will be shorter than most of the other chapters, but it only because I don't want to put too risk putting so much in one chapter. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own AMC the Walking Dead.**

S1 Episode 9

"After living in tents for weeks, this is paradise." Amy sighed as she join Carol and Beth in the room. All the kids are here as well, playing a game of checkers with one another.

Alex spoke up. "Definitely." He said in agreement. "I hope this will last for a long time." Though he have a gut feeling that this will be a short break. He didn't said that outloud though. There are times where ignorance can be bliss, at least for a little bit. And who knows, he may be wrong.

"I think it will Alex." Beth said while Carol picked out some books to read. As they got back to the couch, Amy got up.

"I think I'm gonna check on my sister, see how she's doing." Amy told them. "Then, go sleep on actually beds."

All of them nodded. "Night Amy." Beth called out to her as the girl walked out of the living room.

"Night." Amy called back. Before she left though, she turn to the kids. "Oh, and Alex?" Said boy lift his head towards her. "I want to thank you for saving me back at the camp. If it wasn't for you, I would've…." Amy didn't finish the sentence, pushing back the images of what could've happen.

"No need to thank me." Alex told her as he move his piece on the board. "No one deserve to become a meal for those walking corpses."

Amy smile at him once more before leaving to find Amy. She walk a couple of steps until she reached her sister's room, but stopped when she heard someone throwing up in there. "Andrea?" Amy muttered before running in the room. She look in the bathroom to see Andrea heaving out her dinner, with Dale over her and rubbing her back.

"Got here a few seconds before you." Dale said when he saw Amy behind them. "I guess she had too much to drink."

Andrea coughed up the rest of the vomit before scooting backwards towards and the wall. "Everything's gone." Andrea said, her voice hoarse.

"Well, you did just barf it all up in the toilet." Amy pointed out in amusement.

Dale chuckled. "Better in than out, right?"

"I'm not talking about the wine you two." Andrea groaned. "Everything's gone. There's nothing left out there. Didn't you see the look on Jenner's face?"

Amy and Dale look at each other before Amy spoke up. "I don't think so Andrea." Amy said to her sister. Her voice doesn't hold any doubt. "Jenner wasn't out there. He doesn't know if there are others out there."

"Amy's right. And do you want to know what we see?" Dale piped in. "A fresh start, for everything." Andrea just snorted bitterly.

"Again, did you see the look on Jenner's face?" Andrea repeated. Any positive look on Amy and Dale's face. "There's nothing left. I doubt even our family is still alive Amy."

Amy frown at this, a bit angered at what her sister is saying. How can she say something like that, give up hope? Their dad, mom, and little brother can be still alive out there, surviving as much as they are. They can't just give up on them.

Amy sighed, pushing that anger down. Maybe Andrea drunk a bit too much, and doesn't know what she's saying. Maybe that's it. "Come on Andrea. Let's get you to bed." Amy told her sister, putting one arm on her shoulder.

Dale helped her carry Andrea as well, putting the other arm on his shoulder, and the two put to bed. Amy look at Dale, expressing her concern in her eyes. She's silently asking if Andrea will feel better by tomorrow.

Dale nodded to her reassurance, giving her a smile. Amy smile back before going to her own bed, with Dale leaving the room. As she lay on the bed, she thought about Andrea's word. Is everything really gone? Are they the only survivors left? Are the rest of the family gone forever?

Amy shook her head, trying to get rid of these doubts. There are other people out there. They aren't the only ones out here. And their family is out there too, with their mother probably really worried about them and their dad protecting her and their hyperactive little brother.

They got to have hope. If not, there's no point living.

-TWD-

Beth woke up with a gasp, her body shooting up and the young woman looking around the room. She slowly calmed down when saw that she was in one of the rooms of the CDC.

Before she woke up, she had another dream about the hospital, during the beginning of this whole thing. She remember quite clearly. The shooting of guns, the growls of the walkers, nurses and doctors running out. She also remember when Shane got in, when they tried to get Rick out, only for them to think he's dead, and when Shane had to drag Beth out of there. Shane had put her in a sleep hold to knock her out, and get her out of there.

When she awakened, she saw that she was in the car with Shane, Lori, and Carl. And after that, she never felt so lifeless.

' _Calm down Beth.'_ Beth thought to herself, taking deep breaths and pushing the dream out of her memories. ' _Rick is back. Alive and with me. No need to remember that time.'_ With that, Beth lay back down on the back, facing her sleeping boyfriend.

She wonder how her family are doing right now, or if they're still alive in the world. She hope Shawn, Maggie, and her mom and dad are okay. Most likely, if a bit optimistically, they're at the farm, with any walkers far away from it. The farm isn't close to the city, so it's less likely for a herd of walkers to be nearby. At least, she hopes a herd of walkers aren't nearby.

She stop thinking about them for right now. Once they're settled in here, she can ask Rick if they could go to the farm, to see if her family is still there. It's a slim chance that they'll still be there, she admit that, but a slim chance is better than no chance.

With that in mind, she move her head on Rick's shoulder and slept once again.

-TWD-

Alex took amusement at the hangovers most of the adults are having.

Everyone is gathered in the kitchen and dining area, with most of the adults looking at least a little bit sick. The only ones who doesn't are Amy, Beth, Lori, and T-Dog, who's cooking some eggs, while the ones who look the worst are Rick, Daryl, Shane, and Glenn.

"Are you hung-over?" Carl asked when Rick went to the table. He had a smirk on his face. "Beth said you would be."

"Beth is right." Rick agreed, holding his head. Beth giggled at this as she grab her food.

Alex laughed a little. "Well, at least you don't look as bad as this guy." Alex stated, pointing his thumb at Glenn, who have his head in his arms. "He look like shit right now."

Glenn is too sick to be annoyed by that. "Don't ever, ever let me drink again." Glenn muttered to everybody, his head still under his arms.

Sophia look at his brother. "It kinda look like when you were sick." Sophia whispered, making sure that no one else is hearing.

Alex groan at that. "Don't remind me. And it was worse than what they're suffering." Alcohol poisoning and hangovers are not fun. Makes him wonder why people still like to drink.

T-Dog soon gave everyone eggs, especially those with hangovers. He claims that it helps with the hangovers, along with the pills Jenner left out for them.

Speaking of the man, the scientist walk into the dining room. "Good morning." Jenner said to everyone in hear.

Everyone also said there good mornings as well, before Dale spoke up. "Now, I don't mean to slam you questions first thing in the morning…."

"But you will anyway." Jenner said, putting in some food on his plate.

Andrea had a fierce look in her eyes. "We didn't come here for the eggs." She stated, getting a worried look from Amy. Jenner sighed before signal everyone to follow him.

When Jenner got to the monitor room, along with the others, he opened a file, playing a x-ray video of somebody's brain on the big screen. "Is that a brain?" Carl asked.

"An extraordinary one." Jenner said to Carl, smiling a little before turning back to the screen. "Not that it matter in the end." He then started explaining the process of becoming of a walker.

From what most of the group is gathering from Jenner's summary, when a person gets infected, the part of the brain that makes them human shuts down. The infection slowly attacks the body until it gets to the brain, taking control of it and then killing the person on the screen.

"Is that what happened to Jim?" Sophia asked her mom and Alex.

"Yes." Carol answered sadly. Amy, meanwhile, shuddered at this. That would've happened to her if Alex didn't save her. Alex didn't look so well either, considering he was close to becoming walker food, or at the very least, getting bitten.

Then, the group saw the brain restarting and the patient re-awakening as a walker. It look as if the brain was restarting, except something red is taking control of the brain.

"It's restarting the brain?" Lori asked Jenner.

The man shook his head. "No, just the brain stem." He explained to her. "It gets them up and moving, but…."

"They're not alive." Rick finished. Even without the explanation Jenner is giving, it's obvious the walkers aren't alive. Some of the things have injuries that no regular human could survive.

Jenner gesture towards the screen. "You tell me." Jenner stated. "Most of the brain is dark, lifeless, dead; the human part that doesn't come back; the part that makes you, you." After he said, they all saw something blow a hole through the undead's head.

"What was that?" Carol asked.

Andrea knew what it was. "You shot the patient in the head?" Andrea stated. It wasn't a question. "Didn't you?" Jenner didn't answer. He merely power off the screen and the monitors around. "You have no idea what this is, do you?"

"I have some hypothesis of what it could be." Jenner said to her. "It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, - fungal."

"Or the wrath of god?" Jacqui interrupted. By now, this whole thing is bringing everyone's mood down and the reality of the situation is hitting them all hard.

"There is that." Jenner agreed. Beth, however, disagreed. God wouldn't set a virus like this around the world. Having the dead come back to life. She can't believe that.

"Somebody must know something." Amy said, a bit desperate. This can't be there life for the rest of their lives. "Somebody, somewhere. Other facilities may be?"

"There might some facilities still running. People like me, trying to find a cure." Jenner told them. "But I don't really know. I've been in the dark for almost a month."

"So there's nothing there?" Morales asked him. "There isn't any other facility you know of? That's what you're trying to tell us?" Jenner, once again, stayed silent, giving everyone time to process this. "Jesus."

"Man, I'm gonna get shit-faced drunk again." Daryl groaned. No one could blame. Some of the others are craving another drink after hearing all of that.

Dale, after a moment, speaks up. "Doctor, I know this has been taxing on you." The old man said sympathetically. "And I hate to ask one more question. But I couldn't help but notice the clock ticking down." When he stated that, everyone noticed the ticking clock. "What happens at zero?"

"The basement generators runs out of fuel."

"And then?" Rick asked him. The man didn't answer, prompting Rick to ask VI. "VI, what happens when the power runs out?"

"When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur." When VI said that, everyone had a bad feeling in the pit of their stomach. Most of them have a feeling that they'll need to leave the place. Soon.

' _Well,'_ Alex thought in his head. ' _There's go our vacation from walker city. Well, it was nice as it lasted.'_

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you have enjoyed this chapter. Next, we'll go continue on the CDC and the shutting down of the facility. After that, it'll be the end of season 1 and we'll begin with season 2. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	10. Season 1 Episode 10

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. After this chapter, I will be going into season 2. So, after this chapter, would you guys give your opinions/ideas as to what should happen during season 2? I have my own ideas, but I would like it if you give your own thoughts on what to do. And it might get the chapters out faster. So, here we go. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own AMC The Walking Dead.**

S1 Episode 10

While Rick, Shane, T-Dog, Glenn, and Morales went in the basement to see what's in there, everyone else is upstairs doing different things. Carl, Sophia, Louise, and Elisa are currently playing 'Sorry' in one of the rooms, while Alex watch them play, waiting for a turn and also packing a few stuff.

"Alex, why are you packing?" Sophia asked her brother, looking up from the game. "Do you really think we'll be leaving?"

Alex nodded as he put a book in a duffle bag. "You heard the VI. It says when the power runs down, a wide-spread decontamination will occur."

"Do we even know what that means?" Elisa asked him. "I mean, it might be something else. Something harmless." Alex shrug at that.

"I don't know, but I don't really want to find out." Alex stated. "And if we end up having to leave, at least we can get a few souvenirs from this place."

Before any of the other kids could say anything else, they suddenly heard the cold air stopped flowing from the vents. Alex stand up on the bed before flowing his hands back and forth between the vents. "Something wrong Alex?" Louise asked him.

"The air conditioning stopped." Alex said, eyebrows furrowing. Then the lights suddenly turned off. "And did he lights." Now he really have a bad feeling about this.

-TWD-

They're locked in. And a bomb is ticking. A bomb that could obliterate them in a millisecond.

After everything started shutting, everyone got out of their rooms and followed Jenner, who explain to all of them that Zone 5 is shutting down itself. He also told them that the French stayed in the labs, trying to find a cure, until power started shutting, like the CDC is doing now.

Rick and the others who was in the basement got back up, with the cop telling everyone to pack their bags and keeping moving. That's when Jenner locked everyone in.

Jenner, after the demands of the adults, snapped at them, telling that the place they're at have stuff you don't want the public to know about. So, if a terrorist attack happens, the doors get sealed shut and HITs get deployed in the building to prevent anyone from getting out. And that's basically explosives that can set the air on fire. That could kill all of them in just milliseconds.

Now, Daryl, Shane, and T-Dog are trying to open the door with axes, while the others are crying, are in shock, or watching as they try to open the door. "You should've left well enough alone." Jenner stated to all of them. "It would've been so much easier."

"Easier for who?" Beth cried out.

"All of you." Jenner said to them all. "You know what's out there. A short, brutal life, and an agonizing death. You all saw what this virus can do. You've seen it." He then turn to Rick. "Is this what you want for your son and your love?"

"I don't what this." Rick stated angrily and emphatically. He turn his head when Shane came over, dropping the axe on the floor and leaning on the computer.

"It's no use." Shane said tiredly. "Can't make a dent on those doors."

"Those doors are made to withstand even rocket launchers."

"Well your head ain't!" Daryl roared, running to Jenner and ready to chop his head off. Luckily for him, and the rest of the group, Rick, Dale, and T-Dog grab him before he could do that.

' _You should let him.'_ Alex thought to himself, glaring at Jenner. He is just so tempted to shoot this guy right in the head. What stopping is that, one, they'll be trapped in here for good if he does. And two, the man already suicidal. Why waste a bullet?

"Yes you do." Jenner said, getting the attentions of the others. "You do want this. You said last night that it was only a matter a time before you lose everyone love. Before they all die."

Many in the group stare at Rick in shock for Jenner's statement. "Really? You said that?" Shane questioned angrily. "After all your big talk on not giving up, you said that?"

"He was drunk. You don't know what you're saying when you're like that." Alex shot back at the hot-headed police officer.

"Alex is right." Beth backed up the young boy. "Besides, even if he meant it, there were times all of us have thought that. He needed to keep hope alive."

"But can't you see?" Jenner cut in. "There is no hope. There never was."

"There's always hope." Rick argued. "Maybe it won't be you, maybe not here. But there's gotta be hope from somebody, somewhere-"

"What part of 'everything is gone' do you not understand?" Andrea said bitterly. Amy, who was leaning on one of the computers in despair, look at her sister in shock.

Jenner spoke up once again. "She's right. This is what takes us down. This is our extinction event."

With that, everyone stayed silent. The sounds were the crying of the children, san Alex, as well as Carol. "This isn't right." The sobbing mother croaked out. "You can't just keep us here."

"Only a tiny millisecond. No pain." Jenner insisted to her.

"My sister and mother doesn't deserve something like this!" Alex stated angrily, glaring at the scientist.

"Isn't it more kinder, more compassionate, to just hold your love ones and wait for the clock to run down?" Jenner pleaded to all of them.

"If there's no other choice." Morales stated as he held onto his crying children. "But there are other choice. None of us can die like this."

Suddenly, everyone heard a gun cocked and everyone turn to Shane holding a shotgun. "Shane no!" Rick shouted, but Shane push him out of the way and aim his shotgun at Jenner.

"Stay out of this Rick!" Shane shouted furiously before looking at Jenner. "Now, listen to me. You better open that right now or I'll blast your head off. Do you hear me?!"

"Brother, brother, this is not the you do this." Rick tried to calm his partner. "If you shoot him, we will never get out of here."

"Shane, you listen to him."

"It's too late." Shane replied back to Lori, his shotgun still aim at Jenner. The scientist still look calm, even with a shotgun near his face.

"Shane, if you do this, we all-" Rick was interrupted when Shane screamed in anger. "We all die! Shane!" Rick push the shotgun away from everyone, just as Shane started unloading the gun. After three rounds, Rick grab the gun and push Shane down to the floor. He then prepare himself to use the butt of the gun to hit Shane. "Are you done now?" Rick asked him. "Are you done?"

"Yeah, I guess we all are." Shane shot back heatedly. Rick then get up, pulling Shane off the floor. Everyone stayed silent, not really knowing what to say about this. Rick look around, seeing everyone looking at him. He thought for a moment, trying to think what to say to convince Jenner to let them out.

A thought suddenly come up, and he turn to Jenner. "I think you lying." Rick stated. The man look up, confuse. "You're lying, about no hope. If that was true, then you would have bolted with the rest. Or taken the easy way out. You didn't. You chose the hard path." Jenner look away from him. "Why?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does matter." Rick said back. "It always matter. You stayed when others ran. Again, why?"

"Not because I wanted to." Jenner said to him, turning back. "I made a promise to her. My wife."

Realization dawn on everyone. "Test subject 19 was your wife?" Lori asked. Jenner nodded in confirmation.

"She begged me to keep going as long as I could. How could I say no? She was dying." Jenner explained to everyone. "It should've been me on that table. I wouldn't have mattered to anybody. She ran the place while I just worked here. In our field, she was an Einstein, while me? I'm just Edwin Jenner. She could've done something about all of this, not me."

"Your wife didn't have a choice." Rick said to them. "You do. That's all we want. A choice, a chance."

"Please." Beth begged him. "Let us keep trying as long as possible." Jenner didn't speak, taking in the words. Finally, walk over to one of the computers.

"I told you topsides' are locked. I wasn't lying when I said that." Jenner told them all. But even with those words, Jenner press a few keys and the door suddenly.

Daryl, who was hitting the door with an axe, turn to the others when he heard the door open. "Come on!" Daryl shouted to all of them. "Let's go!" Nearly no one hesitated to get their bags and run to the doors, four minutes on the clock.

"I'm grateful." Rick said to Jenner.

"The day will come where you won't be." He told the officer. Before Rick could leave, Jenner lean towards his ears and started whispering a few words into his ears. Rick look shock at what Jenner told him. Rick lock his gaze at Jenner before Alex's voice got him out of his shock.

"Officer Friendly, come on! We got four damn minutes left!" Alex shouted towards him. Rick snapped out of it before going to the others. Nearly everyone started going out of the door, with T-Dog urging Jacqui to move.

But she had other things in mind. "No, no, I'm staying." Jacqui acknowledged. Everyone stopped at the door, while T-Dog is frozen in place. "I'm stayin sweetie!"

"But that's insane!"

"No! It's completely sane." Jacqui stated, wiping a tear off her cheek. "For the first time in a long time. I'm not ending up like Jim. And there's no time to argue….and no point, if you want to get out." She pushed T-Dog away. "Just get out. Get out…."

"T-Dog. Come on man." Shane said as T-Dog slowly back away with the group.

Dale stare at Jacqui, silently asking why, but the woman merely turn away and walk back. Amy also has the shock look on her face as well.

What shocked her even more is what her sister suggested. "We should stay too." Andrea told her sister. The got the attention of both Amy and Dale.

"What?" Amy said in disbelief.

"Andrea, no!" Dale exclaimed, with equal disbelief. Dale look at everyone standing at the door and made a gesture to keep moving. "Just go! Go!"

Everyone ran out the door, leaving Dale and Amy to talk to Andrea.

-TWD-

The group reach the main lobby. Glenn and Alex dash towards the main doors, They yanked the handles, but they weren't budging. "Open the damn doors!" Daryl shouted.

"It doesn't work!" Alex shouted back, kicking the doors in frustration.

"Wait a sec!" T-Dog shouted, going to the number pads on the wall. He put in the same codes Jenner use. "Try it now!"

But it didn't work. They tried hitting with axes, a chair, and shooting the glass, but none of it worked.

"Rick!" Carol called out, going through her purse. "I have something that might help."

"I don't think a nail file is gonna do it…." Shane said under his breath. Carol ignore him, and took out a frag grenade. Rick frown, forgetting that he grabbed it in the tank. He nodded to her thanks as he grab it.

"Everyone, get down!" Rick instructed to everyone. Everyone immediately obeyed once they saw what's in his hand. Rick walk up to the windows, crouching down and grabbing the pin. He held his breath as he pull off the pin and let go of the safety lever, deploying the grenade near the grass.

Rick let out a breath and started running from the grenade. "Oh shi-"

The grenade went off, sending Rick flying off and falling into the ground. The window cracked and shattered, the glass making a loud noise as it collided against the floor. "Rick!" Beth cried out.

"I'm alright!" Rick stated, slowing getting up like the others. "It's open! Come on, let's go!"

Everyone walk out of the window, adjusting to the sunlight. The grass was still filled with dead bodies, and a few walkers are still here as well. They started limping towards them when they noticed.

Daryl shot a walk with his crossbow while Rick shot another one. Everyone wasted no time getting into their cars "Where Amy, Dale, and Andrea?" Beth questioned.

"There!" Rick pointed at three figures slowly coming out of the windows. He check his out, only to see that they're not gonna make it in time."Everybody, get down! Dale, Amy, Andrea, down! Now!"

Beth, Carl, Sophia, Carol, and Alex obeyed, going under the car. Shane and Lori duck down in the car their own, the same with the Morales family, Glenn, Daryl, and T-Dog in their cars. Realizing they won't make it to the car in time, Dale, Amy, and Andrea duck behind one of the sandbags.

Just in time for an explosion to decimate the entire CDC building. The blast wave shook the survivors' vehicles and threw dust all over them. In seconds, the building turn into a pile of debris.

After the explosion was done, the three who were at the sandbags ran into the RV. Once they were in the RV, they all sat down. But Andrea gave both Amy and Dale a glare, something the two notice.

After a moment, all the engines roar to life. Rick drove off into the road, the rest of the group following him. Beth grab onto his hand, shaken by the near death experience. Rick squeeze it back tightly, not taking his eyes off the road.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you liked the chapter. So, what do you think? Good? Needs work? And this is the end of season 1. Next stop, season 2. I would appreciate it if you guys give your own opinions on what should happen during season 2. Again, I do have plans of my own for it, but other ideas to think about wouldn't harm anything. Neither does any advices on how to improve the story. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	11. Season 2 Episode 1

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we're gonna start on season 2 and I got a few more surprises in store here. I hope you enjoy them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own AMC The Walking Dead.**

S2 Episode 1

It's been two days since the group has left the CDC, since Jenner and Jacqui died. There was still some tension with everyone, but things fairly went back to normal for them. Well, as normal as it could get in the apocalypse.

Currently, Beth, Rick, and Alex were at a road, with Alex trying to get contact with Morgan and Duane. While they wait, Rick and Beth both look at what remains of the city, with Beth leaning her head on Rick's shoulder.

Beth thought about their next destination. Yesterday, Rick decided to try out Fort Benning, like Shane had suggested in the beginning, which means that they'll be getting out of Atlanta and traveling through the highway. A highway that leads to her family farm.

Back when they were camping up, Beth didn't thought much about her family. Suicidal thoughts were occupying her mind most of the time, and she thought that they were probably dead as well. But ever since Rick came back, she's been thinking more and more about them, wondering if they're okay. If they're alive. She long to see her older siblings, as well as her parents. She really want to see her mama, daddy, Maggie and Shawn alive and well, and also want her parents and Shawn to meet Rick.

Rick had already met Maggie. Her sister had some free time and decided to pay her a visit, as well as meet Beth's older boyfriend (When Beth told her that, Maggie has been teasing her for weeks about it). When Maggie and Rick met, they got along well and Beth got Maggie's support for their relationship. Rick didn't meet the rest of the family, however.

Back to the main topic, Beth really want to see if all of them are alive and at the farm. But she's also nervous to what she might see. The farm might be deserted, with no one and nothing around. It might be infested with walkers roaming around. One of those corpse might be her family….

Beth shook her head, tuning out that negative thought. Rick manage to come back to her, alive, out of all the odds. She is sure that her family is safe as well. And if walkers got there, she's sure that they got out of the farm with no bites or scratches. Well, there's only one way to find out for sure.

"Rick?" The cop turn to Beth at the sound of her voice. Beth bit her lip, nervous about asking, but she steeled herself and continue. "Do you think before we go to Fort Benning, we can….go to my family farm?"

That got Rick's full attention. "You sure about that Beth?" Rick asked her in concern. "We don't know what we'll see when we get there, and we're not entirely sure that they'll be still in the farm."

She looked down. "I know it isn't likely that we'll see them again." Beth said to him. "And I'm not entirely sure that we need to go, but….I need to see if they're there. Or if they left."

It took Rick a few seconds to think about this. But after those seconds, he nodded. "Alright. We'll go see if they're at the farm. When we get to the highway, I'll have the group stop and we can go by ourselves to check." Beth gain a big happy grin on her face before hugging Rick tightly. He didn't hesitate to hug back.

"Hey!" The two broke out of their hug when they heard Alex shouting to them. "I got Morgan and Duane on here! Come on over!" The two ran over to where Alex is at, and they both look at the radio. Alex turn it back on and started speaking. "Alright, Rick is here. We're ready to talk."

"Okay." Morgan said through the radio. Rick told him about the CDC, and the aftermath of it, last time they spoke. Now they're on a different topic. "Can you tell me where your group is at? See if I can catch up to you?"

Rick spoke up when it was their turn to speak. "Alright. Don't know the exact location, but I'll explain as best I can."

-TWD-

Everyone is gathered up around the vehicles, doing different tasks. T-Dog and Glenn are siphoning gas from some of the cars while Dale is checking his RV. Rick and Shane are on lookout, and the rest of the group are prepping up for the long journey.

"Rick, are you sure this is a good idea?" Shane questioned once again. Rick told the group that two more people, Morgan and Duane, are gonna be joining them soon. Unfortunately, that doesn't sit well with Shane.

Rick resist the urge to snap at his best friend. "Shane, they saved my life. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be alive and be here."

"Look, I get that man, and I'm glad they were there to help, but our group is big as it is." Shane argued with Rick, not backing up. "We're having a hard time feeding them as it is. We can't fit two more into it."

"And what would you have me do? Turn them away and leave them?" The look on Shane's face told Rick the answer. But he's not backing down. "They are coming with us. Deal with it Shane."

His partner let out a 'tsk' before walking away. "Alright. I'll let you save every stranded cat." Shane called out to him, and Rick had a harder time to not snap at him.

"Well, look like we got a new asshole in the group." Rick turn to see Alex at his side, hands in his pocket.

"What are you doing here Alex?" Rick asked the boy, ignoring the insult he gave to Shane for now. "I thought you were helping your mother gather all of your items."

"We already finish." Alex answered with a shrug. "My mom and Soph went to help the others. I decided to come here and help you be on lookout for Morgan and Duane."

Rick nodded and smile. "I appreciate it." Truthfully, ever since he met Alex, Rick slowly thinking that Alex isn't a child anymore. In fact, from what he heard about his childhood, he doubts that he was a child for long. If anything, he acts more like an adult than a child. Sure, he still does some childish antics with the other kids, especially with Carl and Sophia, and he can be rash at times, but he seems to developed a maturity most kids don't have. Most likely having to help take care of his sister and help his mother from Ed.

"No problem Officer Friendly." Rick chuckled. It seems that Alex decided to stick with the nickname from the rooftop. The two were silent for a moment before Alex spoke up. "You're not thinking about Walsh is saying, are you?"

Rick sighed. "It is on my mind." Rick admitted. "I'm also wondering if the others are thinking the same thing. Thinking that we don't need one more person."

"Well if they are, too bad they didn't speak up." Alex told him. "And even if they did, it's your call. Although, if you have decided to abandon those two, you would have to face an angry Peletier here." Rick snorted at that. Before he could say anything about that, the two of them spotted a car coming towards them. A very familiar car.

Rick quickly hold up his rifle and look through the scope. Through the scope, he saw that both Morgan and Duane are in the car, making Rick grin. "They're here."

That cause Alex to grin as well. The others in the group also noticed the car coming towards them as well, and all of them gather up together as the car parked at their direction.

Alex saw the car doors open, revealing Morgan and Duane. The smiling Peletier ran over to the father and son duo before giving an equally smiling Duane a high hive.

"Good to see you again, Duane." Alex said to his friend. "I take you and your old man manage to learn to shoot?"

"Yep." Duane nodded. He gesture towards the pistol on his side. "I even manage to shoot a few walkers." Alex nodded in approval to that before looking towards Morgan.

"And I'm glad to see you're okay Morgan."

"Same to you Alex." Morgan said. He then look towards Rick, who's walking over to them. The two men smile before shaking each other's hands. "Hey Rick. Glad to see things are doing good for you."

Rick shrugged. "Probably not good, but better than most." Morgan nodded to that. "Come on. Let me introduce you to the group." With that, Rick, Alex, Morgan, and Duane went to the others, who are gathered up to see the father and son.

-TWD-

After Rick introduced Morgan and Duane to the group, nearly everyone was welcoming to them. Well, everyone except for Andrea and Shane. Andrea, because she still seems to be angry, particularly towards Amy and Dale. And Shane, because he still think that they shouldn't get more people in the group.

After that, everyone got into their cars and started driving towards the highway. Before they did though, Rick told them all that halfway through Fort Benning, he and Beth are going to the Greene family farm, to see if Beth's family is there. Shane and Lori protested this, saying that they shouldn't stop for anything, but Rick stayed firm on his decision, much to Beth's relief.

Now, the two of them are driving to the farm, while the rest of the group are scavenging for supplies at the highway. "This is not the way I envisioned meeting your dad for the first time," Rick smiled over at her. Beth appreciated his attempt to lighten the mood. If she was honest, she knew it was highly unlikely that they would pull up to the farm and her daddy would be waiting on the front porch with a stern frown and her mama with a big smile. It could be deserted; they could have left for a refugee camp or the army base. Or the worst possibility, her entire family could be walkers; they could be wandering the property looking for their next human meal. "I've had this fear that your daddy would show up at my place one day, somehow walk into an awkward situation like Lori and Carl did."

A couple of months after dating, Lori went to Rick's apartment to drop off Carl. During that time, Rick and Beth having a date in his apartment that ended up with the two of them in the bed. They were about to do the deed, when Lori called Rick and told him that she was dropping Carl off, much to his surprise. That ended in an, as Rick said, awkward situation.

And Beth couldn't help but laugh at the vision of her father storming into Rick's place waving a bible and a shotgun, yelling at Rick for defiling his baby girl.

They pulled through the closed gate, Beth had hopped out to open and then close it after Rick drove through. So far everything looked good, they hadn't seen a single walker since the main road and in the distance Beth could see some of the cattle grazing. She felt her hope rising and began to fidget nervously. Rick reached over to hold her hand reassuringly and Beth smiled back gratefully. The house came into view and Beth's breath caught, it looked perfectly normal. She could see cars, the barn, the house… it was untouched.

Rick stopped not far from the porch steps. Beth took a deep breath as she slowly got out of the jeep. They both were startled as the front door opened. "Beth?!"

"Maggie!" Beth sprinted for her older sister, they met at the bottom of the steps and Maggie wrapped Beth into a hug, they both had tears streaming down their face and were laughing happily. Beth didn't notice two others coming out of the house, until she look over Maggie's shoulder to see her father and Shawn, both alive as well. "Shawn! Daddy!"

She saw her older brother grin happily before he and her dad brought her into a big hug as well.

"Rick, you're alive!" Beth looked over her daddy's shoulder to see Maggie give Rick a hug. "But you were in a coma?"

Rick nodded, "I was. I woke up not too long ago. It's good to see you alive and well."

"So this is Rick Grimes?" Hershel asked sternly. He, along with Shawn, let go of Beth and she quickly retreated to Rick's side. She had no idea how her daddy would act.

Rick nodded and held out a hand to shake, which Hershel took. "Sir, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"It nice to meet you." Shawn said, offering his hand to shake. Rick took it. "Especially since you brought Beth back. Thanks for that. By the way, I'm Shawn Greene, Beth's older brother."

"Yes. Thank you for bringing her home." Hershel told him.

Rick nodded awkwardly. Beth shifted nervously as she glanced between her daddy and Rick. She and Rick hadn't actually talked about what they would do if her family was alive. She honestly spent so much time hoping someone was still alive that she didn't think beyond that point. She noticed Patricia, the vet tech that worked with her dad exit the house along with Jimmy, her high school boyfriend. She dimly remembered Maggie mentioned he was working as a farmhand. She didn't see her mother though. "Where's Mama?" Beth asked hesitantly. She knew, deep down, but had to hear it to confirm it.

"Why don't we go inside?" Hershel suggested. Beth nodded numbly, and Rick pulled her into his side in a half hug as they followed Hershel and Maggie into the house. Jimmy gave her a sad smile and Patricia patted her arm as they passed. Hershel gestured for them to sit and he frowned as Beth gripped Rick's hand tightly. "Your mama….she was bit."

Beth nodded numbly, she didn't feel as bad as she thought she would. She had spent so long thinking everyone was dead, from Rick to her family, that having it confirmed didn't devastate her like it should. She felt Rick squeeze her hand, "You okay?" he asked quietly.

"I will be," she responded. The room fell into silence and Beth studied the floor intently.

Maggie broke the silence, "Rick… what about your son? And his mom?" She asked carefully.

"Oh, they're just on the highway. We actually have a whole group with us, heading for Fort Benning." Before Rick could say anything else, the radio suddenly came on.

"Rick. Come in Rick." That startled Beth a bit. She honestly forgot about the radio, when the news about her mother was uttered.

Rick grab the radio and spoke. "Rick here."

"We got a problem." Shane said through the radio. "It's Alex and Louise. The two of them went missing in the forest."

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you liked this chapter, and that I didn't made any mistakes. Also, I hope you like the surprises. Morgan and Duane joined the group, Shawn is alive instead of dead, and Alex and Louise are missing instead of Sophia. How did that happen? Well, you'll see in the next chapter. Also, be prepared for me to introduce a new character into the fold. An OC of mine I had cooking inside my head. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	12. Season 2 Episode 2

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we're gonna show what happened when Rick and Beth were at Hershel's farm. So, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own AMC the Walking Dead.**

S2 Episode 2

While Rick and Beth went to see if Beth's family still at the family, the rest of the group started scavenging in mass of corpses and cars. The adults are looking for anything useful, like food, water, clothing, weapons, etc., while the kids are looking around, though making sure they stayed close to the adults.

Currently, Alex is digging through the seats of one empty car with the other kids behind him. "What do you think you'll find in there?" Daune asked him.

"Not sure." Alex responded back to him. "Maybe a gun. Maybe some ammo. Maybe some candy stuck under the seats." The kids laughed or giggled at that.

"If only." Eliza said wistfully. Carl, Sophia, Louise, and Duane also gain wistful looks. It's been a long time since any of them has gotten candy.

"Hey, maybe we'll get lucky." Alex said, digging further. "After all, I doubt everyone in this earth scavenged everything they could find. There's always something you can find." After a moment, he felt something on his hand. "Hey, I got something." After making he sure he got his grip on the item, he pull his hand out and got out of the car.

When he look at the item in his hand, he grinned. "Jackpot." He told the others, holding out his prize. None other than a big pack of skittles.

Sophia and Eliza squealed a little while Duane and Louise let out whoops of excitement. Carl merely grin like Alex is doing. "Alex, you are my best friend now."

"Same." Eliza agreed with Carl, a large smile on her face. Alex chuckled at that as he open the skittle bag.

Meanwhile, Amy, Carol, Miranda, and Lori are watching the children in amusement. They were looking for some clothes when they saw Alex finding a skittle bag, getting the kids excited. "It's nice to see the kids smiling." Lori said happily.

"Wish I got one of those skittle bags." Amy said wistfully as Alex gave the others handfuls of the candy. "Maybe Alex can share some of it."

Carol stayed silent, watching her children fondly. "It nice to see Alex acting a kid for a bit." Carol said softly. "He rarely get the chance too."

Miranda look at Carol curiously. "Are you talking about before the apocalypse?" Carol looked down at that. She stayed quiet for a moment before nodding.

"Alex always helped me with Ed, and making sure Sophia doesn't become a target for abuse." Carol told them. "Because of that, he never really act like a child. He was forced to mature."

The women look at Carol sympathetically, with Lori laying a comforting hand on Carol's shoulder. "I can't imagine how hard it was for you back then." Lori said sympathetically. "At least you don't have to deal with Ed anymore."

Carol smile a little at that. "Yeah, that's true." Carol admitted. At least she, along with her kids, don't have to deal with her husband anymore. She then turn to Amy. "How is Andrea doing?"

Amy frowned at the question. "I don't really know." Amy admitted. "When we left the CDC, she was pretty mad at both me. She wanted me to stay with her at that building, but I told her no. That I wanted to live." She looked down. "After that, she got really distant with me. I don't know what she's thinking right now."

It honestly made her scared, that her sister strong-willed sister would even think about suicide. While Amy has some confidence and strong-will herself, she always thought that Andrea is stronger.

Now though, she's not so sure about it.

-TWD-

While everyone is scavenging around (Except for Andrea, who's in the RV), Morgan, Dale, and Morales is keeping watch for any signs of walkers. Dale is keeping watch up on the RV while Morales and Morgan are on the road.

It was awhile before Dale spotted a walker in the traffic. He whispered to the two man on the road, pointing towards the walker. Morales look through his binoculars while Morgan look through his rifle.

When he saw the walker, Morgan loaded his rifle and prepare himself to shoot it. But before he could, he spotted another walker coming along with the first. Another one appeared, then another, before Morgan spotted a large herd of walkers coming towards him.

He slowly put the rifle down with a shocked and scared expression on his face. "Oh shit." He whispered before crouching down so the herd won't spot him. Morales also crouched down, while Dale lay on his stomach so the crowd of walkers don't spot him.

"You warn the kids. I'll tell the adults." Morales whispered. Morgan nodded before the two move to get the others.

Morales spotted his wife and the other women. "Miranda, under the cars." Morales told her quickly. She and the other women spotted the herd when he said that, before the four went under. Miranda and Amy in one car, and Lori and Carol in another.

Morgan reached the kids at that same time. "Kids, get down now." Morgan ordered them. They also spotted the herd before the six quickly got under their cars. Alex and Duane in one car, Carl and Eliza in another, and Louise and Sophia in one more.

Morales and Morgan went under cars as well, along with Shane and Glenn. Andrea is still in the RV, while Daryl and T-Dog are in a messier wreck. Those under the cars didn't say anything as the herd pass through them, the passing going slow for them.

During that time, Andrea ended up having to face a walker in the RV and T-Dog ended up with a cut, and almost became walker meat because of it. Luckily, Daryl took down the walker, and hid the both of them under corpses, masking their scent. And with Andrea, Dale manage to give her a screwdriver to take out the walker.

When the group saw no more walkers limping by them, they thought they were in the clear. Everyone waited, looking around to see if there's anymore coming.

When Alex was about move and get out of the car, he saw two walkers passing by his hiding spot, causing to freeze and wait once again. Then he saw Sophia and Louise slowly moving, and mentally cursed when the walkers spotted them.

The two children cried out in fear when one of the walkers tried to reach for them. Everyone watched as Sophia and Louise crawl out of the car and away from walker, with Amy and Lori holding onto the mothers of those children.

When Alex saw those two run into the forest, and then the walkers following them, he quickly roll out from under the car and ran into the forest, to get to Sophia and Louise.

Alex ran through the forest quickly and swiftly, being careful not to let the walkers spot him. When he eventually saw Sophia and Louise at the other side of him, he ran to them quickly. Before they could go any further, he grabbed both of them mid-run, startling the young girl and boy.

"Hey, hey, it's me." Alex whispered hastily to Sophia and Louise. The two stopped struggling when they saw Alex. "Are you two okay? Either of you hurt?"

"Your gun. Shoot them!" Sophia tried grabbing the gun, but Alex stopped her.

"No Soph. The other walkers are still nearby." Alex said to her quickly. "If we shoot, we'll deal with an entire army." He then grab their hands. "Come on."

He lead the two further into the forest, with the walkers not so far away. Alex knew that if they all ran out of energy, they're gonna be walker food. He need to find a place to hide Sophia and Louise so he can lead the walkers away.

"Where are we going?" Louise called out in fear.

"A place to hide." Was all Alex could say. Finally, he found a stream up ahead and brought the two by his side right under a small rocky area. While his sister and Louise clutched his hand tightly, he listen to any sign that the walkers are still following them. He mentally cursed when he heard limping footsteps catching up to them, as well as the snarling that comes with it.

"Sophia, Louise, the both of you gotta do exactly what I say." Alex whispered to them, getting nods from the both of them. "Hide in here. The both of squeeze in tight. I'm gonna try and lead these bastards away from us."

Sophia's eyes widen. "No." She protested, grabbing him in a hug. "Please, don't leave us."

Alex force her off of him, and give each other eye contact. "Soph, we can't run from them forever. We get winded, they don't. I have to deal with them, and I can't if I have to protect the both of you. My job is to kill them while your job is to protect Louise."

Sophia nodded tearfully, and the two twins hug each other before Alex went right in the open. Before he called out to the walkers, he turned to Louise and Sophia. "When the walkers get far enough, get Louise back to the highway with the adults. Straight towards where we came, and the sun on your left shoulder." He was hesitant to say the next words, but shook it off. "I love you Soph."

Sophia smile, the tears threatening to come out. "I love you to." After that, once Alex saw the walkers in view, he started gaining their attention.

"Hey! Hey flesh bags!" Alex called out, loud enough for them to hear, but not enough for other walkers nearby to hear. Once the two walkers fall into the stream, Alex ran back away from them, but not far enough where they could possibly lose interest.

"Come on, you ugly son of bitches! Fresh meat, right here!" Alex called out, running back further when they limped to him closer. "Want dinner? Come catch me!" He hope that Sophia and Louise would get out alright. And hope that he himself could get back without any bites.

-TWD-

Sophia and Louise slowly walk out of the cover they are in, looking around to make sure they isn't any other walkers around. Once they saw the coast was clear, they got out. "Your brother is awesome." Louise stated in childish awe.

Sophia smile tearfully at this. "Yeah, he is." That's her brother. Always protecting her, making sure she's safe.

"Hey, don't worry." Louise spoke up, seeing Sophia's tear. "Your brother survived before. He can survive again." Sophia took a bit of a breath, nodding. Louise is right. Her brother is smart. He can take down those two walkers.

And her job is to get Louise back to the highway. To protect him.

With that in mind, Sophia lead Louise back to the highway. They only take a few steps into the forest before someone, or something, grabbed them, this time a bigger person. Sophia yelped and struggled, the same with Louise, but quickly stopped by the sound of a voice.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's me." Sophia look up to see that it was Morgan, the man who was with Alex for months, who grabbed them. "Are you two alright? Where's Alex?"

Sophia look down, the tears threatening to fall again. "I don't know." Sophia told him. "He told us to hide while he lead the two walkers away." She pointed to where Alex ran to.

Morgan look to where Sophia is pointing, thinking for a moment, before making a conclusion. "All right. Me and the other adults will get him, once we get you two back to the highway." Morgan said. Sophia was about to protest, wanting to go catch up with her brother, before Morgan spoke up. "I don't want you two getting lost or bumping into any danger. I need to make sure the two of you get to the highway safely, with no walkers around. Alright?"

Sophia reluctantly nodded to this. The three then walk through the forest, with Morgan in the front, watching out for any walkers. Halfway close to the highway, a walker suddenly appeared in front of them, startling the two kids.

"Stay behind me." Morgan ordered, readying the rifle he's holding. "I'll take care of it." Morgan took out his pocket knife, letting the walker come closer so he could stab it in the head.

But as the walker got closer to them, another walker suddenly appeared in from behind a tree beside them, surprising Morgan and startling the two children. Sophia fell on her butt in fear while Louise suddenly started running in panic.

"Louise!" Morgan called out, seeing the boy run, but he couldn't go after him when the walker in front of him got to close. He grunted as the walker tried to grab him, but he use one hand to push it back while the other use the knife to stab the walker in it's head.

The walker reached for him, but Morgan quickly use his rifle to send it to the ground, and then use his knife to finish it off, before it could get up.

Once Sophia saw the danger was over, she slowly stood up. Then she remembered that Louise ran away, and looked to the direction to where he ran. "Louise." Sophia called out, hoping he's close enough to hear her. "Louise, are you there?"

"Louise." Morgan joined her, looking around for any sign of the boy. "Louise, come on out. The walkers are gone."

Sophia couldn't back the few tears that came out, realizing what happened. Louise is now missing. She failed to protect him.

-TWD-

Alex breathed heavily as he waited for the walkers to come near. He went pretty far in the forest, not paying attention to where he was going. Now, thinking he's far enough, he is ready to take down those flesh eating monsters.

He waited for one of them to get close enough. When the footsteps and growling became clearly audible, he got out from behind the trees and kick the closest one on the knee, making it stumble and fall on it's side. Before it could do anything, Alex quickly jabbed his knife into the skull.

Just as he took it out, the other walker suddenly got right above him. Alex yelped and fell down to the ground as the walker pushed him down, trying to get a bit out of his flesh. But Alex use the hand with the knife to keep it from said flesh, using all his strength to keep it away.

As Alex try to hold back the walker, it got closer and closer to him, inch by inch, the knife getting into the bottom of the neck. Damn it. This was not what he planned. He thought he could handle two walking corpses, but these things are stronger than he thought.

' _If anybody is out here, get me out of this mess!'_

 **And that's the end. Sorry, I couldn't resist the cliffhanger. It's a treat that every author is tempted with. So, Alex and Louise are missing, with the former in some trouble. What's going to happen now? And will either of them end up like Sophia did in the canon? Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	13. Season 2 Episode 3

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Sorry for taking such a long time, but I'm here now. Here, we're gonna start with the group searching for Alex and Louis. I hope you enjoy.**

 **P.S. What do you guys think of Season 7 of the Walking Dead? Let me know on the reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own AMC The Walking Dead.**

S2 Episode 3

Soon after getting Sophia out of the forest and into the highway, he told everyone what had happened. Predictably, Carol and Miranda were distressed about their individual sons being out in the woods alone while Morales wanted to go looking for his son immediately. Shane manage to convince him to wait until Rick and Beth get back.

Soon, Rick and Beth got back here before they lost a lot of time, and Rick quickly got a search party going. Morgan and Morales will go to where Louise was probably going while Sophia will lead the former officer and Daryl to where Alex ran. Carol protested against that, but Rick quickly persuaded with the fact that they need her to find Alex. She reluctantly let them, with the promise of keeping Sophia with them at all time.

Now, Rick and Daryl are following the trail that Alex and the walkers left behind, with Sophia close behind them. Daryl, being the hunter of the three, was the one leading, keeping a close eye on the trail. They continued walking until they saw two dead walkers. "Those are the ones that chased us." Sophia informed them.

Rick nodded while Daryl went to examine the the corpses. After moving them on their backs and examining them, Daryl spoke up. "One of them got stabbed with a knife, most likely by the kid. The other, however, look like it got shot with an arrow."

"An arrow?" Rick questioned, quickly joining Daryl's side. Sure enough, there's a hole in the temple of the walker's head that look like it came from an arrow. "Did you think someone helped him?"

That brought Sophia's hope of her brother's survival up a notch. "Maybe." Daryl said, still examining the walkers. After one last look, he stood up. "Maybe he got help. Or found an arrow where he was at. Either way, he got out for now. No indication that they got a bit out of anything."

That relieved Sophia. That means Alex is alive, somewhere. "Do you think he's somewhere nearby?" Sophia asked hopefully.

"If he was, he would've heard us by now." Daryl said, bringing down the girl's hope. "We still got a trail though. Some indication that he's around." The hunter then look up at the sky. "But the sun coming down soon. We won't be able to find Alex in the dark."

Sophia's heart lodged up at this. "We're gonna leave him out here?" Sophia questioned the two adults, gaining their attention. "With the walkers around, not knowing for sure if someone's with him?"

Sophia couldn't help but be reminded of the time she and her parents abandoned him before. When their neighborhood started getting infested with walkers, they started packing up. When her father drove away right as Alex closed the trunk. He manage to survive at that time, and got back to them, but will it be the same right now?

Rick quickly knelt down to the girl. "Look, in order to find Alex, we need to be smart about it." Rick said softly to her. "I don't he want us to risk our lives by searching for him in the dark. In order to get him back, we need to make sure we're alive to find him."

A part of her knows what Rick is saying is correct. She knows that, but the one that want to find her brother as soon as possible is still the dominant one. "But he needs to be safe as well." Sophia argued, tears forming up. "I don't want to leave him alone while it's night. He might be caught by walkers."

Rick put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Look, your brother is strong." Rick told her, his voice still soft. "He'll find a way to stay alive. And someone might be with him too. Just have faith in him."

Sophia was silent for a moment, processing those words. Then, she nodded silently. "If you're done, we gotta go." Daryl said, looking up in the sky. "I don't feel like stumbling in the dark with the walkers around."

Rick nodded as he got up before the three went to meet up with Morgan and Morales. Sophia pray to God that Alex will make through the night. That he doesn't end up a walker.

-TWD-

While Rick, Daryl, Morgan, and Morales are searching any sign of the two boys, the group is clearing the road in order move freely for when they drive once again, and scavenging a bit more. Lori and Amy are trying their best to keep Carol's and Miranda's minds off their individual sons, while Carl and Duane is trying to do the same for Eliza.

"Staring at the forest isn't gonna make anything go faster." Duane said, seeing that Eliza is staring at the forest, looking upset and worried.

She gripped the rails. "I know, but I can't help it." She muttered, the upset look still on her face. "My brother is out there, alone, and I can't go with them to help search for him while Sophia is looking for his brother."

"Well, Sophia knows where Alex and Louise had ran." Carl spoke up as he look through one of the cars. "They needed to know where she last saw them to get a better chance at finding them."

"I know." Eliza sighed. "But that doesn't make me any less upset." Her little brother is out there and she couldn't go look for him. She wants to find him, to protect like an older sister should. But the adults won't let her.

"Well, you have plenty of times to protect him when our dads and the other adults get him and Alex back." Carl said as he look through another car. What he saw draw his attention. "Hey guys, look. I found something."

That draw the two kids attention. "What is it Carl?"

"I'm not sure. It might be a bag full of knives, like in those cooking shows mom watches." Carl suggested. "A….dead person is holding it though." Carl look a bit uncomfortable at saying that.

Duane and Eliza went to Carl's side to see what he's talking about. The three stared, trying to figure out how to get that package, when Duane decided to bang on the window. That alarmed Carl and Eliza. "What are you doing?" Eliza hissed at him.

"Trying to see if that guy's not really dead." Duane answered. The waited for a moment, trying to see for any sign of movement, before Duane spoke up. "It look like he's really dead."

"I'm gonna go get it." Carl said, joining going to the other side. Duane and Eliza join him, wanting to see what that bag holds as well. Carl open the door and slowly went to take the bag, still nervous that it might jump at him and try to eat him.

"Carl, come on. He's dead."

"Okay, I'm going." Carl responded back to Duane before grabbing the rolled up bag. He tugged it a couple of time, trying to get out of the dead man's grip, but it's barely budging. "Guys. A little help."

Duane and Eliza got to his side, grabbing the bag. "Alright, on three." Carl told them. "One, two, three." The three pulled the bag, causing the dead body suddenly lurch towards them, making them yelp in panic and fell down.

The three started breathing rapidly, a bit scared at what happen, before the look at the bag. "I really hope this was worth the scare we got." Eliza muttered as Carl unrolled it. Their eyes widen when they saw that it wasn't knives in their, but several kinds of weapons.

"Whoa." Duane said in awe. "I think this is definitely worth the scare."

"Yeah." Carl said in agreement. He grabbed one of them in his hands. "This is really care. Do you think we can get one of our owns."

Eliza shook her head. "I doubt it. Our moms wouldn't let us."

"But Duane's dad let him carry a gun. And Alex has two as well."

"Alex wasn't with his parents in the beginning of all this. And Duane mom ain't here." Eliza put her hands over her mouth when that last sentence came out, but the damage been done. Duane look down, obvious depression. "Duane, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"D-Don't." Duane stuttered out, holding back tears. "Let me, just have a minute." The three kids are silent as Duane was lost in thought.

"Um, let's go bring this to Shane and the other adults." Carl told them. Eliza and Duane nodded, wanting to change the subject, before the three kids went to the adults to give them the bounty they've found.

-TWD-

"Can't we try searching for a little longer? Just before the sun sets?" Morales pleaded with Rick. After Rick and Daryl talked about getting back to the group, he called Morgan and Morales to come back to where they are suppose to meet up.

Rick shook his head. "Look, we need to make sure the others don't panic. We sent Glenn to reassure them, but that reassurance won't last if we risk searching just before night. Plus, we need to get Sophia out of here-"

"Then send Morgan or Daryl to do it. And let's continue the search." Morales insisted. "Rick, my son is out there. My youngest son. I can't just leave without finding them."

"I understand. And if I were your place, if my boy was out here, I would not want to stop until he's in my site and close to me." Rick stated to him. "And if you were in my place, you know the rational thing to do is to search during the day and not the night. Walkers could get us, and their be less people to find these kids."

Morales stayed silent and looked away from Rick, the anxious look on his face not wavering. Finally, he took a deep breath to calm down. "You're right. I need to calm down." Rick nodded to him, grateful that he seems see his point of view.

Daryl whistle to everyone, getting their attention. He pointed at a walker a bit far from them. "I see walker there. Looks like it's been feeding on something."

"You think it…." Morgan trailed off, not wanting to finish what probably on everyone's mind. Especially Sophia's and Morales'.

"One way to find out." Daryl stated as he started to walk around it. Rick silently went the opposite of Daryl before he stopped and whistle, gaining its attention.

The walker snarled at him before Daryl put an arrow in the back of it's head. The four men and Sophia gather around the dead walker. "Yep. This one definitely had a good meal."

"You don't think it ate Alex or Louis, do you?" Sophia said, a mix of worry and nausea in her voice.

Daryl took out a knife and put on some gloves. "One way to find out." He stated. He turned to Sophia. "I wouldn't look this way if I were you." Sophia nodded rapidly and turn away, not wanting to see this. Daryl open up the shirt to show the walker's stomach before lifting his knife and cutting through the stomach.

Rick, Morgan, and Morales look away from the seen, ignoring the sound of squelching and a knife digging through human, or walker, flesh. After Daryl open a good enough hole, he started digging for the stomach, with Rick helping him out. The digged through until they found something that prove it didn't ate a human. "Look at the bone. The gross bastard had himself a woodchuck for lunch."

Rick wiped the guts off his gloves. "At least we know." He said, speaking everyone.

"At least we know." Daryl agreed. The hunter could see that Morales and Sophia are slightly relieved, but still worried about their individual family. "Don't worry about those kids. The small blonde is a fighter, there's no doubt about that. And if Morales' kid stay smart and lucky, he won't get bit until we find him."

Morales and Sophia nodded. "Thank you Mr. Dixon." Sophia said quietly as they went back to the highway.

"Don't thank me yet." Daryl said as he put up his knife. "And don't call me Mr. Dixon. It's just Daryl."

-TWD-

The sun is almost setting and everyone gathering what they got, and what they've found, except for Carol and Miranda, who are looking for any sign of Rick and the others, along with their sons. Andrea look for her gun, trying to find where's it at, before she look at Amy. "Where's my gun?" She asked. Seeing Amy look away immediately answer Andrea's question. "Where is it Amy?"

"Well, you don't really need it right now." Amy said, but that excuse won't work for Andrea.

"Our father gave it to me. You know that." Andrea told her. "Give me back my gun. You don't have a right to take it."

"How about Dale keep it safe until you need it?"

"How about you give it back to me?"

Shane, seeing the arguing, stepped into the picture. "Everything cool?" He asked.

"No." Andrea stated, looking at Amy. "I want my gun back."

"I just don't want you to hold right now." Amy said. Andrea gave her a look that says, why. "I just not comfortable with it." Andrea scoffed at that.

Luckily for Amy, and unluckily for Andrea, Shane steps in to settle the argument. "The truth is, the less guns floating around here, the better."

Andrea did not like that at all. "So, are you going to give you your gun?" Shane chuckled at that.

"No." He stated flatly. "But I'm trained to use it. That's what all of you need, is proper training. But until that times come, Dale is going to keep them around and accounted for." Shane turned to Amy. "Amy, if you haven't already, give the gun to Dale."

Amy nodded and went to just that. Andrea scoffed and storm away angrily while Shane went to check on everyone else. Dale, who overheard the conversation, look at Amy. "You sure about this?" Amy nodded to him, not saying anything else.

"Look, they're back." Carol announced, getting everyone's attention. They all look to see Rick, Daryl, Morgan, Morales, and Sophia coming out of the forest. With no Alex and Louis with him. "You didn't find them?"

"They trail went cold for Louis." Rick told them as Morales joined his wife's side. "The trail is going for Alex, and from the looks of it, someone might've helped him with the walkers. But we couldn't keep searching for him without staying in the forest during night. We'll pick up the search at first light."

That did not ease the worries of the two mothers. "You can't leave our sons out there on their own to spend the night alone in the woods." Miranda said, sounding distraught. Morales put an arm around his wife to comfort her.

"Searching in the dark is no good." Rick softly explained to them. "More people will get lost."

"But they're still young." Carol spoke in, equally distraught. "They can't be out there by themselves. You didn't find anything?"

"Look, I know this is hard for the both of you." Rick said to both Miranda and Carol. "But I'm asking you two not to panic. We know they were out there, and we've tracked them for a while. Daryl knows the woods more than anybody, so I asked him to oversee this. We need to make an organized effort with this."

Before the two mothers could say anything, Eliza spoke up when she noticed something. "Is that….blood?" Eliza slowly asked, breathing a bit heavily.

Rick closed his eyes before opening them. "We took down a walker." He told them, making their worry increase ten fold. "There wasn't any sign that it was near Sophia."

"How can you be so sure?" Andrea questioned, ignoring the look her sister gave her. Rick tried answering, but not knowing how to say it, he turn to Daryl and Morgan.

Daryl was the one to answer. "We cut the son of a bitch right open, made sure." The mothers weren't the only one who looks nauseated.

Lori and Beth hugged Carol as she started crying while Morales comforted his wife and daughter when they started too as well. Rick sighed heavily, the fact that two kids are lost in the woods weighing on his mind when he noticed that Morgan is looking a bit guilty.

"Hey." Rick spoke softly to Morgan, gaining the man's attention. "Don't blame yourself for this. Alex and Louis being missing wasn't your fault."

"I couldn't get faster Rick. And I let Louis runoff when he was in my care-"

"You did everything you could. You were the only one to go after those kids." Rick told them, joining his side. "It was Alex's choice to draw those walkers to him. And you couldn't go after Louis without abandoning Sophia to the other walkers. Not any part of it was your fault."

Morgan was silent for a moment before he nodded. Rick surveyed his group. He really hope they could find Alex and Louis soon. There's a big chance they could die out there, but there's a slim chance they could find them alive.

And a slim chance is better than none.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you liked this chapter. Again, sorry for taking such a long time. I'll try not to make it a habit. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	14. AN: Hiatus

**Hello readers. Sorry you're getting an Author's Note instead of new chapter, but I've been having a hard time continuing this fic. I don't know if it's because it's different than what I'm used to doing, or because there aren't many reviews, favorites, or followers like in my other stories (If I'm being honest with myself), but for right now, I'm putting it on a hiatus.**

 **I'm not gonna cancel the story all together. But it most likely will be an indefinite hiatus until I get more into the fic, or someone else adopts it. Whichever one comes first. Personally, I'm hoping for the latter. Until either of those things though, it'll be on a hiatus. Sorry for those who really liked the story, but I don't want to continue something I'm not fully into.**

 **Reason why I didn't cancel the story altogether, if any of you are wondering? Well, I have so many ideas planned out in my head, and a part of me don't want those ideas going to waste. If any of you want, check out my other stories. See you later.**


End file.
